Dimensional Chaos
by Xana Shadow
Summary: What would happen if certain people were framed for something they had not done? Lives lost, the world deceived, heroes looking for the wrong people. Something big that might affect the entire universe is happening, and those who are trying to stop it are being hunted down by heroes and villains alike. Can the world be saved by merely three people against everyone? Find out.
1. Dark Heart

Aiden Throne was a simple orphan in the streets, his family and home were destroyed by terrorists at a really young age. He doesn't remember his parents' faces or names.

He was taken by a top-secret organization that works on creating the highest technology. Aiden was then put into a project called the Dark Heart.

The project's main goal wasn't to create the ultimate soldier but to get a human who can become one.

Right after he was taken to the project, Aiden was forced to take chemical and laser enhancement to his brain through his eyes. That ended with his right iris turning purple and leaving a Y-shaped scar over his right eye.

The enhancements worked. Unlike most, if not all humans, Aiden can now use 90% of his brain power. He can think as fast as a supercomputer, notice every single detail around him, and clearly remembered every second of his life without forgetting a single detail.

After the enhancements improved his brain, they started training him on a torturing level. He was trained on every style of hand to hand combat, trained on weapons like swords, knives, spears, and so on. He was also trained and taught about every kind of firearm. From small pocket guns to giant machine guns. He was then taught all kinds of technology and languages through the scientists of the project.

Thanks to the enhancements of his brain, he managed to learn all that and more in nothing but a few years. He became unbeatable in close range combat, an excellent marksman, and an astounding scientist, but what the project didn't plan for, was that he also became an excellent tactician.

Every day after training, he would steal small parts from machines and hide them until he was in his locked in his room. He would then bring the parts together and start building in secret.

After he finished and had everything planned out, Aiden waited for the guards to come and take him for his first mission. But when they were in the hallway. Aiden made his move.

Aiden created an EMP bomb that he detonated, making every light in the hallway suddenly go off.

While the guards panicked, Aiden took them all out and stole their weapons before the lights went back on.

After power returned, alarms went off and guards started storming the entire base. Aiden killed and defeated anyone standing in his way before making it to the armory.

The rest of the guards and scientists managed to get on a plane before they were killed and left the facility, which was somewhere near a mountain.

The scientists and soldiers that escaped thought they were safe… but they were just playing a part of Aiden's plan.

Before they got far, Aiden pulled a trigger and activated the bombs that he planted in the plane after he got into the armory.

The plane crashed and blew up killing everyone inside. With his job done, Aiden returned to the facility to salvage what he can.

The first thing he did was access the supercomputer and hack into the government to find out more of the project. Apparently, only a handful of people knew about it, and they were all on the plane that he destroyed.

Aiden decided to use the project's facility as a base. He exploited the technology and weapons to create his own tech. He uses Nanotechnology in his main arsenal.

He hacked into the government again and deleted every detail about the existence of project Dark Heart, where the facility was, and who was involved.

After getting ready, he managed to turn the facility into a base of operations. Aiden started searching for all corrupt sources in the world, making sure that what happened to him, doesn't happen to anyone else while taking the name of the project for his own.

**Facts:**

#1: unlike the normal human, who has five senses, Aiden has eight senses. The original five, with a sense that lets him now of every detail around him, another for every movement, and one for memorizing every detail.

#2: because of his fast thinking and accurate calculations, Aiden can predict the actions of his enemies. It gives him an advantage in battle, and chances to manipulate them.

#3: Aiden does not take life lightly, he only takes the lives of those that are without hope of redemption. (Like the Joker, or Dr. Octopus). Even then he was known to give a quick end as an act of mercy.

#4: Aiden's brain enhancements put a strain on him mentally. Having to notice every detail around him, always remember it, always have that information in his head, and never forgetting exhaust him so much that he considers suicide every day. But he doesn't go through with it because he knows he is making a difference in the world.

#5: through meditation and studying, Aiden built mental walls protecting him from telepathic attempts.

#6: Aiden has completely mastered the mind over matter technique. He is able to make his body stronger, faster, and more agile than a normal human. He can also shrug off most attacks he receives.

#7: While able to manipulate people's actions, Aiden does not abuse that ability. Instead, he only uses it on his enemies and people he doesn't trust.

**Personality:**

Aiden can be described as a somewhat sarcastic but serious individual. He is loyal and helpful to his allies, but manipulative and deadly to his enemies. He is not a heavy drinker, but he does drink in his free time, mainly because when he is drunk is the only time that his brain doesn't function as much as it does, giving him some relaxation from the mental exhaustion. He does not entirely trust any organization, government or otherwise.

**Looks and gear:**

Aiden is a young man near the age of 25. He has chin-length black hair with his left eye being black, and the other eye being dark purple with a Y-shaped scar over it.

In his suit, he wears a black helmet with a purple Y-shaped visor. He wears a cape that is split in half, one half on each of his shoulders. The cape would solidify and use hover technology to help him fly, making it look like a pair of wings. He wears a bullet-proof armor and a dark purple utility belt and black combat boots. He wears a pair of black gauntlets that with shock-knuckles that can be activated. The top of the gauntlets has a Y shape with the bottom pointing at the knuckles, the bottom can also extend to a hidden blade. The gauntlets also have hidden smoke bombs for emergencies. His suit is fully equipped with a cloaking device that helps him sneak around.


	2. Genocide

**Warning! Some of these are dark themes. Really dark. Like, DOOM dark. **

He was a simple farm boy, living in his village with his family and friends. His family was him, his father, mother, and sister.

But that all changed when heaven and hell went to war. His village was one of those that were right in the middle.

Demons invaded the village and killed everyone, except him. He was found by the succubus queen who had a 'thing' for young boys. So… she raped him while making him watch as demons killed his family.

On that day, whatever innocence he had were gone. For three years the succubus queen kept him as her personal slave. She thought that she had broken him. But she was wrong.

One day, when the queen turned her back to him, he picked a sword from the walls of her castle and cut her head off.

He then continued that path of blood killing every demon in the succubus queen's castle, sparing no one.

He then made a declaration: If demons didn't show him any mercy, then why should he show them any?

Driven by rage and hatred, he started a massacre, killing all those who crossed his path in hell while gathering an arsenal of demonic weapons.

On one of his killing sprees, he discovered an ancient demon temple which held an orb of incredible and ancient power, that power was called the Crimson Nova energy.

The Crimson Nova energy bonded with him. Any living being would have been killed, but through sheer will and thirst for revenge, not only did he survive, but he was granted incredible power.

With his new power, demonic armor and weapons, he traveled through the fiery depths of hell killing all who stood in his way.

The demons of the underworld gave him a name. A name inspired by what he does and leaves behind him… Genocide.

Genocide walked through the underworld, killing everything that stood in his path in the most horrific way possible. None survived his cruelty.

One day, he encountered one of the seven deadly sins, Wrath, who challenged him into battle.

The battle was fierce, both of them used anger to get stronger. But, Genocide had more than anger, he had hatred.

Putting both emotions into his fighting, Genocide managed to kill the deadly sin of Wrath.

As proof of his victory, Genocide took Wrath's sword, Rampage, and his gauntlet, Crusher. That was the day he was crowned the unofficial Sin of Wrath.

The Olympic God of the underworld, Hades, wanted to stop this massacre in his domain. But it did not end well.

Genocide had an advantage thanks to the Crimson Nova energy. He defeated Hades and would have killed him if it was not for Zeus coming in and escaping with his fellow God.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath decided that it was time to kill the demons from their head… Satan and the Demon Lords.

There were four demon Lords working for Satan. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan.

Genocide fought the Demon Lords, each one in their own domain. He killed Leviathan in its frozen sea. He killed Asmodeus in his battle arena. He killed Beelzebub in his rotten city. And he killed Lucifer in his flying castle.

The only one left was Satan himself, and Genocide showed no fear in facing the demon king.

The battle was destructive and long. Anyone who was close by ended up being caught in the crossfire and killed. After exactly three days of non-stop battle, Genocide was finally able to defeat Satan and stab Rampage through his chest.

With his dying breath, the demon king tried one last thing to kill Genocide. He opened a black hole.

Normally, Genocide wouldn't have a problem avoiding such a thing, but his battle has worn him out and he was sucked into the unknown.

**Facts: **

#1: the Crimson Nova energy is one of the oldest and most powerful energies in existence. The only thing that can withstand it and heal from it is an energy or a being that existed since time itself.

#2: Genocide was already strong enough to rip demons apart with his bare hands before he got the Crimson Nova energy, and he became stronger after gaining it.

#3: Despite his usually brutal ways, Genocide still upholds some honor and shows respect to those who earned it. (Example: when Asmodeus, the most honorable demon Lord, challenged Genocide to a fair fight with just swords, he accepted and won fair and square.)

#4: Genocide is feared by most the supernatural world. Originally, they were only worried, but when he defeated Hades, fear began to rise.

#5: Rampage, formerly Wrath's sword, now belonging to Genocide, is one of the most powerful swords in existence, and can only be outmatched by godly weapons.

#6: Genocide had many chances to leave the underworld, but he took none of them. He decided to stay and finish his sworn mission of revenge.

#7: While appearing like someone who would only use brute force, Genocide actually knows the advantages of having a plan.

#8: Genocide's weapons and armor are a mixture of technology and demonic magic.

**Personality:**

Genocide personality became rather cold while spending years in hell. He does have a soft side that he only shows to people he trusts and children. He hates heaven and hell equally because of what hell did to his family and friends, and heaven for not doing anything about it.

**Looks and Gear:**

Genocide doesn't usually if ever takes off his armor. (In other words, use your imagination to think of what he really looks like and his age. And If one you thinks about using Naruto, you are dead to me.)

His armor, except his right arm, is completely white since it's made from demon bones. The joints glow and eyes glow red from the Crimson Nova energy. His helmet looks like a demon skull with two goat horns on the sides. He has a white armor with spikes on his shoulders and his left arm's knuckles are covered in spikes. His right hand, however, has Wrath's gauntlet. It is black, somewhat bulky, and has claws for fingers. He wears black pants with bone armor around the knees. His boots are covered in bones making them look like claws.

His sword, Rampage, is a pitch black blade with a red saw-like edge.

His main firearm is a white demonic shotgun that transforms into a rifle. He has a set of different demonic weapons, but his most powerful is the Cyclops Blaster.

The Cyclops Blaster is a giant laser gun. It is powered by an eye of a cyclops that Genocide had killed. It looks like a tube and its laser can destroy almost anything.


	3. Jade Rose

**This has nothing to do with Rwby.**

Not much is known about the assassin called the Jade Rose. He made a name for himself by appearing and disappearing.

He appeared out of nowhere, killing people that were thought untouchable. He would kill them while making it look stylish and all attempts to capture him ended in failure.

His targets are considered criminals who the law could not arrest. From small alleyway gangs to entire criminal organizations and major gang leaders.

There seemed to be no connection other than the fact that they were all deemed criminals in his eyes.

Jade Rose was also known to hunt down corrupt businessmen. People who have been blackmailing, killing, drug selling, and cheating their partners for money. They were all his victims.

His ultimate goal is to create someone that criminals fear. A name for people to think about before committing a crime.

Information about his past is almost nonexistence, the only lead is that he was trained by several fighting temples while traveling the world.

There is something else known only by a few, he is the host of a very ancient and powerful item called "Choice of Death."

"Choice of Death" is a weapon that belonged to the Grim Reaper, Death itself, before it got its Scythe, Soul Harvester.

"Choice of Death" does not have an actual physical form, but is able to manifest itself into a weapon of the wielder's choice.

What makes it powerful is that it can make any weapon from ANY material the wielder desires. No matter what it is.

However, the threat isn't the weapon itself, but the one who wields it. Jade Rose has proven himself to be a great Warrior.

He was able to snipe down people from unimaginable distances. Kill a person who is protected by dozens of men after beating them with barely any scratches. And, even escape and defeat entire squads of Black Ops.

However, despite his actions, Jade Rose has never actually hurt civilians. In fact, there were some cases where eyewitnesses admitted that he saved lives.

He would always vanish after his job is done. whether it be after saving a life or taking one. This earned him the title, Emerald Reaper, as some people refer to him as the second coming of Death.

There are people who view him as a hero, others a murder, assassin, a mercenary, or someone who seeks revenge for something.

But there is one thing that is known to be a fact. No matter who it is, if they are on his list, Jade Rose will hunt them down.

**Facts:**

#1: Through years of training, Jade Rose gained excellent hand to hand fighting abilities, great agility, and amazing acrobat skills.

#2: While able to create any weapon, Jade Rose uses a Rapier, a large Pistol, and a rifle as his main weapons.

#3: Jade Rose has a 100% accuracy with the gun. He can tell exactly where the bullet will land. He can even do accurate trick shots.

#4: Jade Rose uses only his Pistol and Rapier, and uses "Choice of Death" to change the material that his blade and bullets are made of. He rarely changes his weapons.

#5: Despite some opinions, Jade Rose holds a great deal of Honor and respect to those who earned it. He was also known to not attack a defenseless person.

#6: Thanks to being taught in ancient temples, Jade Rose can use life energy, or as some call it Chakra, to create invisible threads he uses to control his weapons from distance.

#7: the ultimate power of "Choice of Death" is to create a perfect copy of Death's weapon, Soul Harvester. A weapon that can kill anything, and destroy their soul.

**Personality:**

Jade Rose is what could be described as a sarcastic gentleman in his attitude. Even when angered, he seems to keep a peace of mind, and also not allow himself to easily be lured or insulted by words. He likes to taunt his enemies and start a conversation with them while not revealing anything about himself. He enjoys a good fight and challenge. He also hates when someone fights for a no-good-reason or insults fighting by doing something disgraceful.

**Looks and Gear:**

Jade Rose's real looks are unknown, he would always wear his mask and gear. (If you wanna use him, make up your own looks or make it a reader Fic.)

Jade Rose wears a green trench-coat over a black shirt, black gloves, dark green pants, and black combat boots. On the back of his shirt coat is a black picture of a rose. His face is covered by a white, smiling opera mask with the right eye being a star. He wears a wide hat with a bushy feather on top.

His Pistol, Hope, is a large light green gun with a crest of a rose on the sides above the handle.

His Rifle, Despair, is a larger version of his Pistol, able to shoot at incredible distances.

His Rapier, Honor, is a blade with a handle that has metal covering the fingers. The blade comes out of a Rose-shaped crossguard, and the blade itself has a sharp edge.

**Possible universes:**

Marvel.

DC.

High School Dxd.


	4. Paradox

There are many mysteries in the universe. One of the most complex ones would definitely be the being known as Paradox.

There are far too many unknowns about it. It's origins, it's true form, it's age, and even it's intentions. Paradox has never been clear in phrasing any of them.

According to legend, Paradox is the manifestation of change, evolution, potential, and mystery in the universe. A being that existed since time itself and watched as life evolved.

Paradox seems to follow their own rules, simply roaming the universe, exploring the evolution of life, witnessing their potential, and seeing how creatures try to figure out the mysteries of their existence.

It is also said that the constant change in the universe is because of Paradox, and that their mere presence can cause mass changes around the area.

Paradox also seemed to be the cause for the evolution of life across the universe. According to what they implied, they were the one that gave lifeforms the ability to evolve and adapt.

However, whether they were good or evil has never been determined. Being mysterious, it sometimes kept its true intentions unknown.

Paradox can cause good people to turn bad, or bad people to turn good. It can make a race go extinct, or bring back one to life. Whether a species reached its peak of evolution or can still be greater is Paradox's choice. They can even return a species to their primal form without any hope of evolving again.

Paradox also seems to have authority on beings and species across the universe. According to Paradox, only the Grim Reaper, Death, or Mother Nature, Life, can challenge her in authority over the universe.

It is also heavily implied in legends that Paradox is the reason humans have so much potential. Paradox finds humans, in her words, "amusing", and that she enjoys watching them prove their potential time and time again.

However, recently, Paradox seems to have taken a special interest in a specific human. A man named Aiden Throne, also known as the Dark Heart.

Paradox has seemingly been watching Aiden throughout his entire life. His lost family, being taken by the project, being trained, and turning on the people that tried to make him a weapon.

Appearing in the form of a beautiful yet odd woman, Paradox confronts Aiden throughout his adventures. Always appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Aiden has questioned why she follows him. Paradox answered by saying that Aiden is everything she saw in human potential and evolution, that he was ever changing like the universe, mysterious like darkness, and everything she enjoys seeing in life and death.

Whether she was telling the truth or not was unknown. However, Aiden never seemed to consider her a threat, and simply continued on to what he does.

Paradox seems to only limit herself into watching Aiden's adventures. From where, however, is unknown to everyone. However, there are a few times where she intervened, saying that Aiden's life was hers to change, evolve… and end.

No matter what her true intentions are, one thing is for certain. Whenever Paradox appears, big events that will effect the entire world will happen.

**Facts:**

#1: Paradox is said to have near endless power and influence in the universe, including space and time. Having the ability to change how it all works with a simple snap of her fingers.

#2: Paradox is both feared and respected by ancient races that have higher beings leading them. (Like the Amazons from DC or Asgardians from Marvel.)

#3: Many historical events, not only on Earth but also the universe, are said to be the cause of Paradox

#4: Paradox has her own domain, a place outside of the universe where she rests regularly, but doesn't stay there since she enjoys wandering the universe.

#5: Paradox's mere presence is enough to start messing with reality and time around her.

#6: according to Paradox, she caused the extinction of many races throughout the universe, such as dinosaurs, because they no longer had any potential, and to make room for new species to appear.

#7: Paradox is unaffected by unnatural changes to the universe. Such as changing the time-line or dimensional erasing. (In other words, the Snap doesn't effect her.)

**Personality:**

Paradox always acts playful, childish, and curious to everyone around her. Despite her childish acting, she holds a great deal of universal knowledge at her disposal. She has great animosity to those who try to order her, or forcefully change something about the universe without her approval. She also doesn't seem to care about the difference about good and evil. She did show care about Aiden's well being, but she always dismissed it by saying that she doesn't want her main source of entertainment to disappear. Although if that was true or not is unknown.

Looks:

Paradox's true form is unknown. While meeting other high beings, they described her true form as always changing.

Paradox manifest itself in the form of a beautiful yet odd woman. She has long, multi-colored hair with a pair of cat ears and a bushy tail. The left side of her hair is light pink while the right side is dark purple. Her cat ears are in the same colors but switched, her left ear is dark purple and right ear is light pink. Her tail is dark purple with a light pink tip. Her eyes have slit pupils and her irises constantly change color. She wears a furry, light pink, sleeveless top and dark purple short shorts. Her hands are covered in long gloves and her legs are covered in long socks, both striped pink and dark purple.

**Quote:**

"Life forms, of all kinds, are rather simple minded. They all practically see life and death the same way. But they aren't. They know the universe is changing, yet they are never prepared. But, you, Aiden, are different. You see the universe as always changing, you see the potential in everything, and you see the evolution of others. You prepare for all that. Which is exactly why I see you as the pinnacle of potential."

**Possible universes:**

Marvel

DC

Infinite Stratos


	5. 1

**(A/N: This is sort of a mixed universe between Marvel and DC. I'm usually not into these or even likes them, but they have their moments.)**

In the middle of the Nevada desert, under one of the very large rocks that one would find occasionally, lies a very large secret facility. Inside that facility is a very hectic day at work for the occupants.

Soldiers wearing a yellow uniform with bee-like patterns across it and an insignia of a few hexagons, similar to a beehive, were on their shoulders. The uniform looked like a mixture of a soldier uniform and a radiation safety suit. They were all holding rifles, as well.

Those were H.I.V.E soldiers, all running in groups of at least ten soldiers around the hallways of the facility as the alarms kept blaring. Loud sirens were heard all over the place with blinding red lights flashing every second at every part of the facility.

The reason for the current chaos across their base is that there are currently two intruders inside. Anyone would wonder why there are so many alarms and so many soldiers for just two intruders. However, the reason they were on such high alert is because they knew who those intruders were.

A group of twelve soldiers abruptly stopped near a door that belonged to one of the labs. They all stood with their backs against the wall, slowly creeping into it as tension filled the air. "Is he inside?" one of the soldiers asked.

"According to the scans, yes," the leader of the group, which was the closest one to the door, answered. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. But, this is the job that he signed up for. "Alright, we're going in," he ordered as he pressed his hand on the scanner near the door.

The scanner was lit with a green light before the door was opened with a mechanical hissing. The soldiers immediately started moving in one after the other. The laboratory had a few tables with chemical containers and many computers, but no one.

The soldiers were careful, standing together in a group while pointing out their weapons in every direction. Their target could be behind any of the tables, or possibly invisible using some kind of cloaking device.

However, they never bothered to look at the ceiling, where a figure was keeping themselves up, clutching the sides of the vents. When the group of soldiers was directly under him, the figure let go and attacked.

The first victim was the soldier that was in the middle. The figure landed heavily on him while grabbing his head and smashing it on the floor, effectively knocking him out while shattering the visor of his suit.

The other soldiers immediately turned around aiming their weapons at the attacker, but he proved to be faster than they are when he jumped backward and buried his elbow in the gut of the soldiers in the back, before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him forward, using his body to knock down two other soldiers.

The remaining immediately pulled the trigger on their rifles and started shooting. With one of them knocked out, and three currently laying on the ground yet to stand up, it was eight guns firing at their target.

However, using great agility, the attacker jumped over the bullets and flipped in the air landing on one of the soldiers with one leg on his chest and the other on his head. The attacker, using the leg that was on the soldier's head, pushed down while the H.I.V.E agent was falling backward, making sure that his head smacks on the ground and gets knocked out.

Before the soldiers could get the chance to start shooting at the attacker again at his new location, but he quickly pulled out a small disk-like device, barely the size of a CD, and threw it between three soldiers. The desk suddenly opened up and created a shockwave of electricity that reached the three close soldiers.

The unfortunate soldiers were shocked with high voltage, not enough to kill them, but enough to leave them knocked out when the disk closed up again, letting them fall on the ground out-cold.

There were only seven soldiers left. The three that were thrown on the ground earlier have gotten up and picked up their rifles back, ready to engage.

However, the attacker gave them no chance, for he swiftly moved in on them with unnatural speed and delivered a hard punch to the gut of the closest soldier. When the soldier bent forward, the attacker grabbed his head and smashed his knee into his face.

Normally, a strike that hard would leave more problems than just a broken nose and some messing teeth, but the visor of the uniform that the soldier was wearing prevented that, even though it cracked up. But, it didn't prevent the soldier from being knocked out.

A soldier came in from the side, swinging his rifle like a bat. The attacker saw that coming and bent down, dodging the strike that the rifle would have made.

The attacker pulled out another disk-like device, only smaller than the last one, possibly the size of his palm, and grabbed one of the arms of the soldier that attacked him before throwing him over his shoulder at another soldier.

The two soldiers collided and fell to the ground. Unknown to them, the device that the attacker just took out was stuck on the arm of the one that was thrown. The device activated and sent a shock of electricity through the body it was connected to. Being physically connected, the two bodies of the soldiers worked as a conduit and they both shared the same fate of being shocked to the point of unconsciousness.

Only four soldiers left. They realized that a close approach was stupid, so they opted to use their rifles again. However, like before, the attacker used great agility and unnatural speed to move around the shots as if they weren't bullets that broke the sound barrier.

Reaching the remaining soldiers, the attacker swiftly dealt with one of them by first knocking his rifle out of his hands, grabbing his visor covered face, and smashing his head on the edge of a table that was behind him. A strike like that would usually be fatal, but the helmet that covered the soldier's head protected his life from being lost.

Quickly moving onto the closest other soldier, the attacker disarmed him like the previous one and kicked him on the chest sending him to the ground. Before the fallen soldier even had a chance to groan about the pain, the attacker kicked him in the head, cracking his visor and knocking him out.

There were only two remaining. The two last H.I.V.E soldiers, in a fit of slight panic, charged forward, deciding that attacking together would give them a better chance of defeating their target.

Coming from both sides, the two remaining soldiers immediately went into trying to take down the intruder. The attacker blocked a punch from one soldier, before pushing him away to duck from the other soldier that tried to swing his rifle like a bat.

The attacker stood up and punched the second soldier in the gut, causing him to stumble back. The first soldier then came back into the fight, charging at the attacker, who grabbed his fist and punch him in the visor that covered his face.

The first soldier was the first to take a few steps back. The second soldier came in from the back of the attacker and attempted to kick him. However, the attacker noticed him and sidestepped before grabbing the soldier's extended foot and started moving backwards, forcing the soldier to do the same.

The soldier's back hit one of the lab's walls, with one of his feet still grabbed by the attacker. The attacker then raised his hand and struck the soldier's head with his elbow. Despite the helmet's protection, being hit by the attacker's elbow with the wall at the back of his head was still enough to knock out the soldier.

The final soldier was charging forward despite how foolish it was, probably an act of desperation for seeing their entire squad get taken out.

Seeing the obvious despair of the final soldier, the attacker decided to finish this quickly. When the soldier got close, the intruder quickly swept his foot, causing the soldier to fall. While the soldier was falling to the ground, they grabbed his head and thrust it downwards, amplifying the fall.

A loud smack was heard as the soldier was knocked, leaving the final person standing in the room to be the mysterious target. Standing up after taking out the last soldier, their form was finally revealed.

It was a man of average height and slightly above average built. He was wearing an all-black suit made up of a metallic helmet with a Y-shaped, purple glowing visor at the front. The suit was made of bulletproof material that shaped his body. There was a wing-shaped cape on each of his shoulders. From each shoulder a purple line that meets in the middle of his chest and goes downwards to his waist, making a Y. On his forearms were gauntlets with a Y-shaped with the bottom line pointing at the arms. On his waist was a belt filled with purple glowing buttons. He was wearing black trousers with black combat boots.

This man was the Dark Heart, or as the media dubbed him, the Winged Phantom. He looked around the lab at the out-cold guards, glad that this was one of the smooth scenarios he played in his head before he attacked. He had calculated five scenarios, two of them would have ended worse than the others, which included bloodshed.

However, seeing that all had went well, Dark Heart started walking towards the exit of the lab, hoping to find his 'partner' before he causes too much damage.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another level of the facility, another group of soldiers was running through a hallway. This group was made of fourteen men, all dressed in H.I.V.E armor, most of them carrying rifles while two were carrying a large shield in the shape of a hornet along with a shock stick and one last soldier carrying a rocket launcher.

Running towards a set of metal doors that led to the armory, the soldiers wasted no time to enter and immediately hold up their weapons. Fear was obvious in their movement, but that's because they knew which of the intruders were inside.

The armory was made up of a large room with two entrances, the one the soldiers just came in through, and an elevator at the other side of the room. The room was filled with wide aisles stocked full of weapons, which didn't ease the soldiers' feelings since the enemy could have picked up all kinds of weapons.

The soldiers were slowly walking through one of the aisles, looking for any sign of their intruder. Suddenly, the very person they were looking for jumped at them, but, unlike Dark Heart, he didn't come from the ceiling.

A person suddenly burst through the row of weapons at their left at great speed. He didn't give the soldiers a chance to react before grabbing one of the shield-wielding soldiers and throwing him on the ground and stomping on his face.

Unlike Dark Heart, this attacker was going for the kill, as such he put enough force in his foot to completely crush the soldier's head, splattering blood and the remains of his brain all over the floor.

The soldiers immediately started firing their rifles at their attacker. However, the bullets seem to bounce off him with sparks coming off. The brutal intruder immediately got tired of that and went to counterattack.

Suddenly, a weapon materialized in the attacker's hands before he aimed it towards the closest soldier and pulled the trigger. From the tip of the weapon, a burst of dark red energy erupted and the soldier's chest was completely blown off, scattering blood and organs behind where he used to stand.

The remaining shield wielder rushed towards his target, bashing into him. However, the intruder didn't even skid back a few feet before he swung his arm, pushing the shield away and causing the soldier to be wide open.

The brutal killer then punched the shield wielder in the gut, his fist entering through before he ripped it out while pulling the soldier's organs, splattering them on the floor.

Suddenly, an explosion covered the attacker, forcing the soldiers to take a step back as a cloud of smoke covered their target. The one responsible for the explosion was a soldier who was holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

The soldier with a rocket launcher lowered his weapon... until an arm suddenly came out of the smoke and took hold of his throat. The soldier dropped his rocket launcher and started trying to get the arm off him while gasping for air.

A pair of red eyes glared at the soldier from the smoke as the arm raised him in the air before it started tightening its grip. A loud crack was heard and the soldier went limb as his neck was crushed.

The smoke mostly cleared out to reveal their intruder unharmed. He let go of the now dead soldier before rushing towards the rest, all while laughing like a maniac.

The H.I.V.E agents started firing their weapons, despite the previous display that proved them useless. Grabbing the closest soldier, the brutal person used him as a human shield as his former allies started filling him with holes.

Reaching the other soldiers, the attacker dropped the now lifeless body into the ground before aiming his weapon at the head of another soldier and pulling the trigger, which resulted in the inside of the soldier's head to be splattered on his two comrades that are behind him.

Naturally, the two soldiers started freaking out and gagging as the brain of their comrade was just splattered all over them, despite the armor they were wearing. The attacker saw that as a chance to attack and did so by first shooting one across the chest before grabbing the other one's head, aiming his weapon at his chest, and pulling the trigger, splattering his inside out.

Eight soldiers were left. One of them backed up and pulled out a communicator. "We need back up! The intruder is-" he didn't get to finish as said intruder's weapon was fired at his direction, blowing away his head.

The attacker put away his weapon, causing it to vanish as mysteriously as it appeared before he attacked the nearest soldier, who helplessly tried to take down the intruder by shooting him.

Like before, the bullets did nothing but bounce off the attacker, who grabbed the soldier with both his arms, raised him in the air, and literally ripped the soldier in half, causing blood to cover their form.

The remaining six guards immediately started retreating back to the door they came from, but the attacker wasn't going to give them the chance. Grabbing a grenade from one of the shelves of the armor, the attacker pulled the ring out before throwing at the soldiers, landing in the middle of their path.

The grenade exploded, killing most of the soldiers and splattering their remains across the room. The only survivor was a soldier that happened to be moving in the back, which caused him to take the least damage.

The soldier was left in his back, groaning in pain, wondering if death might have been more merciful. The intruder stepped on his chest, causing him to scream in pain.

The weapon of the attacker materialized back in his hand as he aimed it at the soldier's head. The soldier didn't even get a chance to plead for his life before the person standing over him pulled the trigger and killed him.

Now, the room was empty with nothing but the attacker and the gore-ish remains of the soldiers. With things finally settling down, the person responsible for this carnage was revealed.

It was a man with a tall, well-built body. He was wearing a pale, bone-like armor mixed with metal. The armor covered his chest where a Crimson orb was pulsing like a heart. The left shoulder was covered with three short spikes, while the left arm was covered in the same white armor and the knuckles like the shoulder bearing spikes.

The right shoulder, like the left one, had three spikes in it, but, unlike the other shoulder, their tips were broken and burned. The left arm is covered by a black, somewhat bulky gauntlet that had lava-like veins running through it with claws for fingers.

The legs were also covered by bone armor. They had spikes on the knees, and the legs covered by claws making them look like talons.

The helmet being completely white, save for the glowing red eyes that are shaped into a glare. Horns protruding from the sides of his helmet, both twisted to point at the front. The metal jaw had a somewhat cage-like shape with a pointy chin and a red glow coming out of it.

That person is the Unofficial Sin of Wrath. The person who walked through Hell killing all who stood in his way. The wielder of the Crimson Nova energy... Genocide.

In his arms was a double-barrel shotgun. The handle and trigger were black. The white barrels merging together, giving them a hexagon-shaped end.

Genocide scoffed looking at the remains of the soldiers. These people wouldn't last a day in hell in his opinion. Heck, they'd be lucky if they survived hours, and that's with them being fully armed.

Suddenly, Genocide heard something turn on and immediately looked back to see the elevator at the end of the room coming down. Raising his shotgun, Genocide aimed at the doors of the elevator, ready to shoot as soon as they opened.

The doors of the elevator opened... to reveal Dark Heart standing over three unconscious H.I.V.E agents, who were probably coming here as back up because of the soldier that called earlier.

Genocide immediately put his shotgun away and it vanished, being stored back inside the core of his armor. "What took you so long?" he asked with a deep, somewhat gruff voice.

"**Long line at the elevator**," Dark Heart replied sarcastically, his real voice unknown thanks to the voice modulator in his helmet. Dark Heart looked at the scattered organs on the ground and mentally face-palmed. "**Could you have at least _tried_ to not make such a mess?**" despite his question, he had a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be.

And it just so happened that Genocide gave the answer he was expecting, which is shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Compared to what I used to do in hell, this is pretty clean," The Winged Phantom wanted to sigh in annoyance but managed to keep himself from doing so. "Besides, these guys knew what they were signing up for when they joined the bad guys."

Dark Heart raised an eyebrow under his helmet as he walked out of the elevator. He doubted any of these soldiers signed a contract where it said 'you would be fighting a man who killed demons', but he supposed that does not really matter now that they were dead.

Most heroes would be furious at what Genocide had done, especially members of the Justice League since they have a strict 'no killing' rule, even though the Avengers killed when necessary they still tried to uphold the same rule most of the time, but Dark Heart couldn't care less, mainly because his partner was right. These people signed up for this life, and they knew what was coming to them.

Truthfully, Dark Heart himself killed sometimes, but only when he deemed the victim without redemption. Despite popular belief, death wasn't the same whenever it happened. Every person deserved a different kind of death in his opinion.

Besides, he knew about Genocide's past about being literally raised in hell. Having to kill or be killed. Seeing that he was still alive, it was easy to guess that Genocide picked the former.

After walking through the gore that Genocide caused while trying very hard to not stain his boots with blood, Dark Heart had reached the other end of the room at the door that the soldiers first came in to the armory from. "**Well, we should keep going, we can't take too much time**," he said opening the door.

Genocide walked through the bloody room and followed his partner as they walked out of the room. "So, remind me why we're invading a H.I.V.E base again," he requested.

This time, Dark Heart did sigh in annoyance. His partner immediately joined him when he mentioned beating up terrorists without waiting for an explanation. "**Like I was saying _before_ you charged in and threw away our cover**," he started, annoyance can be heard even through the voice modulator. He was originally planning to come in silently, but that went out the window when he brought Genocide with him. "**H.I.V.E kidnapped many people from a large casino in Las Vegas, and we're here to get them out**," he explained as he walked through the hallway.

Genocide noticed the annoyance in Dark Heart's voice and simply shrugged his shoulders. He gets to kill terrorists and save lives, two things he loves, so he was a little too happy to bother with his partner's annoyance.

Meanwhile, Dark Heart's mind was trying to understand why H.I.V.E would do this. H.I.V.E was mostly interested in scientific research rather than terrorism, like A.I.M. It couldn't be for ransom and money since none of the casino's stashes were touched. So, He suspects that they either were looking for someone between the people or going to use the poor victims as test subjects for experiments. He was hoping that it wasn't the latter.

Reaching the end of the hallway, they both reached a heavily fortified double door with three magnetic locks on the front. "Want me to break it?" Genocide asked. He broke stronger looking doors in Lucifer's castle, and this was nothing.

"**Too annoying**," Dark Heart denied which earned him a deadpan look from Genocide under his helmet. The Winged Phantom walked towards a screen near the door and activated it to see that it was encrypted. "**I'll just hack it open,**" he said as he raised his hand and took out a wire from his gauntlet before connecting it to the screen.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath couldn't stop himself from looking at his partner confused. "Wouldn't that take time?" he asked remembering his partner saying that they couldn't waste time.

However, just as Genocide asked that, the screen glowed green. "**Done**," Dark Heart said, impressing Genocide by how fast the hacking was finished.

Mechanical gears can be heard as the magnetic locks on the door moved before the door itself started opening itself. Dark Heart and Genocide stood side by side, silently getting ready for whatever was behind those doors.

When the doors were fully opened, the two partners were greeted with the sight of more H.I.V.E soldiers, six of them to be exact, all of them pointing their guns at them with a large computer, roughly the size of a small truck, behind them.

When they saw the doors open to reveal the intruders, the soldiers immediately opened fire to take them out. Dark Heart started dodging bullets left and right, once again demonstrating his speed, while Genocide simply charged in, the bullets unable to penetrate his demonic armor.

While making his way towards the soldiers, a new weapon materialized in Genocide's. The weapon was a bitch black Greatsword with a single, red, saw-like edge. The cross-guard looked like a pair of demonic wings with a red jewel at the center. The handle was covered in brown leather with a large fang at the bottom. That was Rampage, the sword that used to belong to the original sin of Wrath before Genocide claimed it along with his gauntlet, Crusher.

Reaching the H.I.V.E agents, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath used his blade to cleave one of the soldiers in two, the demonic blade cutting through armor, flesh, and bones like they weren't even there, causing the two halves to fall on the ground.

Another soldier tried to shoot at Genocide point-blank, hoping to get some results and probably survive. However, Genocide laughed as no such things happened. He doubted that there any weapons on earth that can actually get through his armor, which was built by the strongest Demon magic, bone, and metal.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath swung Rampage upwards, slicing off the arm of the H.I.V.E agent that had been shooting at him, causing the now one-armed man to start wailing in pain. However, his pain didn't last long as Rampage's saw-like edge cut through his neck and ended his life.

Meanwhile, Dark Heart moved into the soldiers, one of those soldiers came in swinging his rifle, seeing that Dark Heart was too close to use bullets. The Winged Phantom stopped the weapon with his forearm, his gauntlet keeping him safe from damage.

Dark Heart used his other arm to grab the soldier's own. Kicking his legs off the ground, the black-armored man threw the H.I.V.E agent over his shoulder, where he smashed into one of the walls.

The other soldiers were ready to return to shooting at Dark Heart. But, he quickly reached into his belt and pressed one of the buttons twice, causing the nanotechnology in the belt to activate and create two, tri-starred shuriken that he threw at them.

Both yellow armored men were hit in the shoulder, causing them to scream in pain as the blade cut into their flesh. They managed to ignore the pain, leave the shuriken, and pointed their weapons at Dark Heart, who didn't make any other moves.

However, that proved to be a mistake as the shuriken in their shoulders suddenly let out an electric shock that easily went through their system from the blade that was in their flesh. Both of them started twitching before the electricity went out and the soldiers fell on the floor unconscious.

Genocide was finishing off the last soldier on his side. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath had Rampage going through the soldier's gut and coming out of the other way. Pulling out his sword, Genocide let the H.I.V.E agent's body fall lifelessly on the ground.

The Demon slaying man turned to his partner to see if he was done, only to notice the man that Dark Heart threw over his shoulder get back up and attempt to surprise attack him. "You missed-" Genocide's attempt at teasing was cut off when his partner threw a punch behind him, colliding with the soldier's face, effectively knocking him out. "... One," the Unofficial Sin of Wrath sighed remembering that his companion doesn't make such mistakes. "Show off," but that still didn't stop Genocide from making snide remarks. "So, where are the people?" he asked. He thought that the people would be here since this was the most secure room in the facility.

Walking towards the large computer that the soldiers were guarding, Dark Heart pushed the power button, turning it on to reveal an encrypted file. "**How cute, they think this will stop anyone,**" The Winged Phantom remarked sarcastically as he started typing on the keyboard at great speed. He admitted, H.I.V.E mainframe is good, but has nothing on Wayne or Stark tech.

For a second, his hands were a blur to Genocide before the computer turned green and (File decrypting) showed up on the screen. A download bar appeared and was filled in a couple of seconds before the content of the file was revealed.

Reading through the file, Dark Heart couldn't help but sigh. "**The people aren't here,**" he said.

Genocide looked at his partner in shock. "What? Well, where are they then?" he asked, quite bothered that they went through all the trouble for nothing.

"**The people are being kept at another facility, one at the south from here, mainly made as a storage**," Dark Heart had to admit that H.I.V.E made the smart decision here. Keeping the people somewhere else will make sure that saving them is harder.

However, the Winged Phantom found something very suspicious. The file contained where the people are, how many people were kidnapped, and how many H.I.V.E soldiers were there guarding them, but it had nothing on WHY the people were kidnapped in the first place, which didn't sit well with him.

Suddenly, Dark Heart's gauntlet let out a small beeb, causing its owner to look at it to see what was the problem. "**Well, I guess it's time to leave,**" he said causing his partner to look at him curiously.

"Why?" Genocide asked. He understood why they had to go and get the people now that they know where they are, but the timing of that alarm was a little too convenient for him to not ask.

"**Because we got company**," was the only reply Dark Heart gave.

A few minutes later, another group of people came into the same room, but not just any group of people. These people were none other than the Justice League, being led by the Dark Knight himself, Batman.

Their current team was made of the Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), the Flash, Green Arrow, and Cyborg. Aquaman was not available currently due to some problems in Atlantis. Batman looked over the room and saw Genocide standing beside Dark Heart in front of the computer.

"Damn," Cyborg cringed at the sight of the carnage that Genocide created. He started regretting having a big lunch.

"**You're late**," Dark Heart said.

After looking at the bloodshed, Batman glared at the two partners. "What did you do?" he demanded, motioning to the corpses around them.

"**Well, we're trying to save lives, obviously**," Dark Heart shrugged, unaffected by the famous Bat-glare that the Dark Knight was giving him.

"You call THIS saving lives?!" Wonder Woman cried out motioning to Genocide's victims.

"This isn't saving lives, this is ending them," Superman said glaring so hard at the two partners, that the other members of the Justice League thought that he was trying to use his heat vision for a second.

Much to their anger, Dark Heart simply shrugged. "**I honestly don't care what you think. We are doing it our way, and you do it yours**."

"Well, your way ends now," Batman said as his glare intensified. "You're both coming with us."

The Winged Phantom chuckled, the voice modulator making it sound more ominous. "**Then, by all means, arrest us**," he said, making it sound as if they were surrendering.

Flash took a step forward, ready to go and handcuff them, but was stopped by Batman raising his arm. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't believe that Dark Heart would simply surrender like that. He then realized that Genocide hadn't moved or said anything at all. And then, it finally clicked in his head. "They're not here," the other Justice League members looked at Batman in confusion. To prove his point, he pulled out a Batarang and threw it at the two partners. The bat-shaped weapon simply passed through Dark Heart as his and Genocide's forms started blurring, revealing it was a hologram. "Cyborg," Batman immediately turned to the ex-football player.

Cyborg knew that Batman wanted him to trace where the holographic call was coming from, so he immediately activated the system in his robotic eye. "**Don't bother, this is a recording,**" the hologram said as its form started to stabilize. "**I suppose you're wondering how I answered your question?**" the League didn't bother replying, knowing that he wouldn't even hear them. "**Well, I didn't. Think about what I said, and you'll understand,**" with that, Dark Heart and Genocide's holograms vanished to reveal a small mechanical box with a lens on top of it where they used to stand. The box suddenly self-destructed in a small explosion.

Batman couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath. Thinking back to Dark Heart's responses, he understood what he was talking about. Dark Heart always responded with answers that would have been acceptable no matter what they said, the only thing he had to do was time them right.

The Dark knight was going to go into the large computer and see what was on it with Cyborg, but just before he could, another group of people came in through the door. This group was also made up of great heroes, The Avengers.

"The Avengers has-" Tony Stark, AKA Ironman, started an unnecessary and flashy introduction, only to stop seeing the state the room was in. "... Arrived?" the armor helmet opened up to reveal Tony's confused look.

The Avengers were currently made of Ironman, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and the Hulk. The two latter simply smashed through one of the walls, unlike the rest of their team who just walked through the door.

"Stark," Batman noted. He had half-a-mind to complain about how the Avengers were late, but he felt that he would be a hypocrite for doing so since Dark Heart has said that the Justice League themselves were late.

"Batsy," Ironman replied causing Batman's frown to deepen. It wasn't just that the nickname that the leader of the Avengers would use on him was annoying, it was also something that the Joker used from time to time, which isn't a pleasant way to get a nickname.

Captain America strapped his shield on his back. He had pulled it out in case of any hostiles, but he can see that it wasn't needed anymore. He knew the League doesn't kill, and he didn't know many that can use such brutality. "Genocide?" the Super Soldier asked looking at Batman.

"The Sin of Wrath was here?" Thor asked holding up his hammer. Everyone in Asgard has heard legends about the human that had killed the primordial Demon, Satan himself. Diana was also on guard. Amazons are also told about Genocide, but in a more frightful way since he defeated Hades.

The Batman nodded, confirming their suspicions. "Dark Heart was with him," he added.

"That explains why not all the guards are in pieces," Tony said seeing that some guards were simply unconscious, but not dead. Looking over to the computer, Ironman smirked. "Want me to hack that for you?"

Batman knew that saying yes would only fuel Tony's already large ego, but he also knew that Ironman was better at technology than he was, not that he would admit it, knowing Tony would never let him live it down. "Work with Cyborg, we need to get this over with quickly before Genocide gets out of control," Batman said moving aside. They already wasted enough time with the hologram that the Winged Phantom left them.

What Batman said still didn't stop the smug smile that found its way to Tony's face. "Whatever you say," Ironman replied as he walked towards the computer with Cyborg coming to his side. "Hey, Victor."

" 'Sub, Tony," Cyborg gave Ironman a fistbump, causing a metallic clanging to ring through the room from the former's metal arm and the latter's armored one.

When Victor Stone got his accident, Tony Stark was the first person to offer help. True, the Justice League also helped a lot, but Tony's more advanced knowledge on technology helped Victor more than the League could, and they became friends along the way.

While the two worked on decrypting the computer, since apparently, Dark Heart returned the encryptions, the two hero teams started speaking. "Hey, Hulk, how's it hanging," the Flash said walking towards the large green man, who replied with a grunt. "So, when will we have our rematch at that eating contest?"

The Hulk actually smirked. "Whenever you want to lose," he replied in his usual, gruff voice.

Between the Flash's super-fast metabolism, and the Hulk's appetite that was as big as he was, the two found a common love for food. In fact, their first few matches against each other already caused a few restaurants to go bankrupt.

"Urghh, men," Wonder Woman groaned hearing the conversation of the two.

"Tell me about it," Black Widow agreed as she stood beside the Amazon.

The two women also found something in common between each other, which is complaining about their male teammates. True, Diana can do it with the other female League members, but Natasha couldn't since there aren't any other female Avengers.

"Good to see you again, soldier," Captain America greeted shaking Green Lantern's hand.

"You, too, Sir," Hal might be arrogant in many aspects, but he knew when to respect someone, and Captain America had his respect since he was a little kid. Truth to be told, Steven Rogers is one of the reasons Hal has joined the military.

"Ah, man of steel," Thor greeted in his usual proud voice. "It is good to see you again!" the God of thunder hugged Superman.

Thanks to his godly strength, Thor managed to actually cause the Kryptonian to grunt slightly, but still smile. "You, too, Thor," Superman replied returning the hug as much as he could.

A few years ago, some Frost Giants had came to earth, and landed in the farm that belongs to the Kent family. Superman did his best to protect his home, but since Kryptonians have a weakness to magic, he wasn't able to do much against the Frost Giants' ice sorcery.

However, Thor had then appeared, and defeated the invaders, protecting the Kents in the process, and gaining Clark Kent's gratitude, which his parents repaid with a large feast that Thor wholeheartedly accepted.

"Clint," Green Arrow greeted his fellow archer.

"Hey, Arrow," Hawkeye greeted back before looking at the quiver that Green Arrow had. "New arrows?"

Green Arrow smirked as he took out one of them. "Oh yeah, got them today. This one is a new ice arrow."

"Nice," Clint chuckled amazed at the technology his fellow archer had.

Considering their fighting style and personalities, one would think that they would be competing against each other all the time. But, they actually got along pretty well, especially when it includes showing off their arrows.

"Okay, we got it," Ironman called out as he and Cyborg finished decrypting the file. "Are you kidding me? The people aren't here!?" he complained, angry that his date night with Pepper was ruined for this.

"Do you know where they are?" Batman asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, we got where they are," Cyborg confirmed as he downloaded the location into his database.

The Dark knight turned around, fluttering his cape behind him. "Good, let's go," he then looked at Ironman over his shoulder. "All of us," he was pretty much ordering the Avengers to follow him.

"Sure, whatever," Tony sighed as his helmet covered his face again. He didn't really care since the sooner they were done with this, then the sooner he can get back home and probably make it to his date with Pepper. "But I'm driving," Ironman said as he walked outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Nevada desert, an armored motorcycle was riding along the sands. The bike was covered in black armored with dark purple highlights. The armor in the center was lighter than the front and back, but still durable. The wheels were large and each had a line in the middle, making it seem like the bike had four wheels. A small rocket engine was at each side of the back wheel. The windshield was short and black, with a screen under it between the handles.

Riding on that bike was Dark Heart with Genocide sitting behind him. "This is humiliating," the Demon slayer groaned, not enjoying sitting in the back of a bike like a damsel in distress.

"**You're welcomed to walk there, if you like**," Dark Heart offered, looking over his shoulder at his partner, not worried about looking at the road, mainly because the worst thing they can crash into in the desert is a cactus.

Genocide groaned again but otherwise stayed quiet. It wasn't the heat of the desert that was the problem. After all, he walked through hell. A day in a desert on Earth is like a beach-day compared to that. What bothered him though was the distance. He really didn't feel like walking through Sands for miles.

After another minute of traveling through the desert, a rather large boulder appeared roughly the size of a football field. There wasn't any particular about the rock except its size.

The Winged Phantom sharply turned his bike, sliding it through the sand to a hard stop. When the bike finally became still, Dark Heart looked at his gauntlet where a holographic screen appeared that showed a map of the desert. In the map, there was a small purple Y, which is where Dark Heart and Genocide were, near a red dot.

"**This is the place**," Dark Heart confirmed getting off the bike.

"Finally," Genocide groaned as he also got off. When he did, his partner turned to the bike and pushed a button near the handles, causing the bike to slowly go invisible. "You have some pretty fancy toys," the Unofficial Sin of Wrath admitted as he saw the bike cloak itself.

"**Says the guy with weapons that are a mixture of technology and magic**," The Winged Phantom remarked causing his partner to chuckle. "**Remember, we need to be careful. There are hostages in there**," he said to his partner, thinking about the possibility of one of the guards using the civilians as a human shield.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Genocide might be about killing more than saving, but he still wasn't stupid enough to not know who to shoot. "So, how do we get in?" he asked not seeing any point of entry.

Opening the hologram in his gauntlet again, Dark Heart looked over a copy of the file from the H.I.V.E facility. "**There should be an entrance right..."** he trailed off before stepping forward and pressed a certain rock, causing it to be pushed in like a button. "**here**."

A buzzing sound was heard before one side of the wall beside them split in half to reveal a hidden gate. When the gate was fully opened, it showed a corridor made of metal platings with a few wires on the walls.

"**Something isn't right**," Dark Heart said suspiciously. "**There's no alarms or guards, but the file said that this place should be heavily secured,**" truth to be told, the Winged Phantom has been getting more wary about this mission each second. Too many things didn't add up here.

"You're paranoid," Genocide dismissed his partner's worries as he walked in. "Let's go and get these people out of here," as much as he didn't want to just walk in, Dark Heart knew that the faster they get the people out the better.

Remaining cautious, the Winged Phantom followed the Unofficial Sin of Wrath and walked through the corridor. An eerie silence loomed over as the only thing they can hear is their footsteps through the hallway.

The two partners made it to a set of double, metallic doors with a tiny screen on the side. Walking towards the screen, Dark Heart pressed the button on it, causing the doors to activate.

When the doors started opening, Genocide summoned his shotgun while Dark Heart pulled out three tri-bladed shurikens, ready for what's behind those gates. However, what they saw is something neither of them expected.

"What the f*ck!?" Genocide cried out as he gazed at what's behind those gates. Dark Heart was equally shocked, but his expression was hidden behind his helmet.

What they saw was a large corridor full of not people, but corpses. Bodies of both the hostages and H.I.V.E agents were ripped apart and scattered all around, blood covered the entire place, and not a single person was left alive.

"What happened here?" Genocide asked as he walked inside the chamber.

Dark Heart also walked inside while raising his hand and pressing a button at the side of his helmet, activating the scanners in his visor to scan the room for gunpowder, signs of explosives, or leftovers of weapons of any kind, but didn't find anything. "**No signs of any weapon, this was done by hand**," he then turned to his partner. "**Genocide**."

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath knew his partner was asking if the cause of this massacre was supernatural since he was more informed on these things than Dark Heart was. So, Genocide knelt down near one of the bodies and started inspecting.

Demons mostly use fire elements, and since there aren't any signs of burns he rolled them out. Other supernatural beings that could have done this are carnivores, and while the bodies were in pieces, none of the remains seemed to be missing or have been eaten from. "This isn't magical work either."

The Winged Phantom narrowed his eyes under his helmet. If this wasn't done by a weapon or a supernatural being, then it means that this was done by a man. But, he knew that the only man that has the ability to do something like this in the current area was...

Suddenly, Dark Heart's eyes widen as he realized what was going on. "**We need to leave, now!**" he said urgently catching his partner off guard.

Before Genocide can ask what was wrong, one of the walls to the room was blown off unanticipatedly, causing dust to cover that entire side of the chamber. When the dust was cleared, it revealed both the Justice League and the Avengers.

When Batman got a look at the room and who was currently alive in it, he gave a glare that he usually would give to the Joker to the two partners. "What did you DO!?" the fact that the Dark Knight raised his voice in anger is more than enough to scare most people in Gotham.

In the meantime, the pieces finally started falling together in Dark Heart's mind. Why random people were kidnapped, why they weren't in the facility, and why the file didn't contain the reason they were kidnapped. It was all a setup. Knowing that, he can say only one thing. "**Shit**."

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, about the OCs, you can find their backgrounds in the "My OCs" book in my profile.**

**Second, I hope I got the interactions between the Justice League and the Avengers right, and that you weren't disappointed.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	6. 2

The chamber was in utter silence after Batman asked his question. The rest of the Justice League and the Avengers looked equally horrified and angry at Dark Heart and Genocide.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath was looking at the dark knight in confusion. "What are you-" suddenly he finally realized that most of their glared were directed at him, and remembered their 'no killing' rule. "You think I did this?!" he asked.

"You have been killing people left and right ever since you appeared, Genocide," Batman said, his glare only getting harder. "But, now, you've really crossed the line. You're both coming with us, one way or another," the caped crusader hasn't felt the urge to beat up someone this much since Joker kidnapped Jason Todd.

"I didn't do this!" Genocide cried out in his defense, glaring back at the heroes.

Dark Heart took a step forward, standing beside his partner. "**He didn't do this, Batman. He is innocent**," the Winged Phantom knew that the most heroes in the world don't have a good opinion of Genocide, mainly because of his brutal ways, so he knew the chances of them believing what he or his partner were saying are low.

"You're idea of 'innocent' is messed up if you approve of this," Dark Heart's thoughts were proven right at Tony Stark's reply. "Seriously, how can you let this happen?" this question was directed at Dark Heart.

"I'm telling you, it was like that when we got here!" Dark Heart felt a colossal urge to face-palm at Genocide's words, knowing what they would only make things worse.

"Really?" Black Widow looked somewhat insulted. "You're going with that? That excuse is so old that even Captain America wouldn't fall for it," Steven thought that he should be offended, but he had to agree with Natasha that even before he was frozen that excuse was outdated.

"**Listen to me,**" Dark Heart started as everyone can almost feel his intense gaze under his helmet. "**We did NOT do this. We were set up. Someone wanted to make it look like this was done by us,**" he tried to explain.

Batman narrowed his eyes even more, if that was actually possible. Despite his personal opinion on Dark Heart and Genocide, he also wanted to give them the benefit of doubt in case they were telling the truth. "If that's the case, then come with us, and we'll investigate this to find out what happened."

Suddenly, Hulk smashed his fist into his palm. "Enough talking! Are we going to fight or not?!" the green giant was obviously getting impatient.

The Winged Phantom sighed under his helmet while the Unofficial Sin of Wrath prepared his shotgun and looked at his partner for a plan. They didn't have many options. Dark Heart knew that Batman might keep his word about finding out the truth, but he didn't believe that they wouldn't be arrested if that happened. And, with Hulk getting ready for a throwdown, they were pretty much trapped.

So, in a sudden change of events, Dark Heart swiftly raised his hand and threw something at the ground. Whatever he threw caused a flash of light to cover the entire room in light, blinding its occupants. The clinging of metal was heard and the light died down to reveal that the two partners have vanished.

"They're gone! How-" Ironman stopped himself from asking when he saw a vent cover on the floor, looking as if it has been ripped off.

Looking above them, they saw a vent conveniently big enough for someone as big as Genocide to go through. "The vents? Really?" the Flash asked, not expecting someone to use that old tactic.

"It doesn't matter! They're getting away!" Captain America exclaimed as he turned around and immediately went to go outside to find them.

"Spread out! Cover more ground!" Batman ordered following the super-soldier. "Don't try to take them on alone! You find them, call for help!" the Dark Knight knew that those two combined were very dangerous, and should only be taken on as a group.

With that, the Justice League and the Avengers immediately left the place. Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow were in the Quinjet. Batman and Green Arrow took the Batwing. Cyborg, Hulk, and the Flash were on foot. The rest flew away since they can.

However, when they were gone, an area inside the chamber started to glitch, as if it was a computer screen before it disappeared to reveal Dark Heart and Genocide, standing exactly where they used to.

"That just happened," Genocide joked looking at where the heroes left. "So, why didn't we run away when we had the chance?" he asked his partner.

Dark Heart knelt down and picked up a mechanical cube, not unlike the one he used to stall the Justice League. "**They have several people with super speed, we couldn't have outrun them even if we tried,**" truthfully, the Winged Phantom was glad that this trick managed work. He wasn't sure that the hologram would be able to work against Superman's super senses, or the scanners in Ironman's helmet. But, he supposed them being hasty was a good thing. "**We need to get out of here. They won't stop until they get us**."

"They're not going to listen to what we say, are they?" Genocide knew that the moral code of most heroes got the better of them, and he wanted to know for sure if that was the case. Dark Heart's silence was all the answer he needed. "F*cking great," he mumbled sarcastically.

Walking through the gates that they came from. The Winged Phantom pressed a button on his gauntlet, causing his bike to turn off its cloaking and become visible again. Mounting his bike, Dark Heart told his partner, "**Get on**."

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath sighed in annoyance before complying. Once they were both on, Dark Heart twisted the handle, bringing the wheels to life as they dug into the sand before he turned around and immediately started driving away.

"How are we getting away?" Genocide asked remembering that his partner said they have members with super speed.

"**We're not**," Dark Heart replied causing the Demon slayer to look at him confused. "**Them catching us is inevitable. All I did is give us time to get a plan. Fighting them is too risky right now without preparations**," he explained.

"Then what are we going to do?" his partner asked. They couldn't exactly hide anywhere in the middle of the desert, especially with Superman around.

"**I already called for a ride to pick us up,**" Dark Heart's response only caused Genocide to be more confused. "**Get ready,**" the Winged Phantom suddenly said urgently. "**According to my calculations, they should find us… now**."

Just as Dark Heart said, a red line covered in yellow electricity abruptly appeared beside them. The Flash looked at them before pressing the communicator in his ear. "I found them! Sending you their location!"

"Do not engage until you have back up!" Batman was heard saying from the other side of the line.

Just as the Dark knight said that, Dark Heart quickly reached into his belt and pushed one of the buttons. The nanotechnology activated and created a small, tube-shaped bomb in his hand with a blue glow. Throwing it at the Flash's course, the bomb exploded covering the speedster in blue mist that stopped his movement.

When the mist cleared, it revealed Flash, from his feet to his neck, being stuck in a chunk of ice. The scarlet speedster realized that it was a nitrogen-bomb, which meant that he couldn't use his super-speed now that his cells were colder than zero degree.

"Oh, come on!" Berry Allen complained as he currently can't do anything but stare as the vehicle moved further and further away.

Just as it seemed like he would have to wait for the desert sun to melt the ice, two red beams shot at the ice destroying it. It didn't take Flash long to realize what happened when a blue and red blur passed by him. Now, all he had to do is wait a few seconds for his cells to get warmer before catching up with Superman.

The man of steel easily caught up with the motorcycle and immediately caught the back of it with his hands, causing it to simply stay still while the back wheel kept moving, digging on the ground.

"You can't get away," Superman said in a matter of fact manner. "Just give up and-"

"**Genocide, get his hands off my bike**," Dark Heart requested, ignoring and cutting off Superman.

"With pleasure," the Unofficial Sin of Wrath materialized his shotgun in his hands before aiming it at the signature S of the house of El before pulling the trigger.

The burst of Crimson Nova energy managed to knock away Superman on his back while Dark Heart's bike shot forward. The man of steel groaned as he rolled to be on all four, rubbing the now burned part of his suit.

"Superman, what happened?" Captain America asked through the communicator.

"I kind of forgot how Crimson Nova energy affects me," Superman's attempt at joking to lighten the mood only caused him to groan harder from speaking.

A few months ago, the man of steel had a fight with the Unofficial Sin of Wrath, and it was rather one-sided. It wasn't that Genocide was that strong, it was just that Superman kept getting weaker during the fight.

After a few scans through a footage taken from the battle, Batman was able to deduct that the Crimson Nova energy that Genocide produces from his body somewhat works like red solar radiations, which means that Kryptonians lose their power around him.

Why Genocide spared him that day is beyond Clark Kent, but he did hear the Unofficial Sin of Wrath say something about a favor from one farm boy to another.

"Was I not clear when I said 'Do not engage'?" Batman sternly asked through the communicator causing the man of steel to groan again. He just knew Batman was giving a lecture about following orders after this.

Meanwhile, Genocide and Dark Heart were getting further and further away. "Think we lost them?" the Demon slayer asked.

Before he can receive an answer, the skies started getting darker with clouds as thunder was heard cracking through the air. "**That answered your question?**" Dark Heart sarcastically remarked knowing the incoming storm wasn't natural.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath also knew who made the storm and braced himself. Just as they predicted, Thor the thunderer appeared from the sky, his trusty hammer in his hand. Raising Mjolnir, the Asgardian prince swung down, sending a bolt of lightning in order to intercept the two.

Seeing the trajectory that Thor swung the hammer in, Dark Heart immediately turned to the left, evading the lightning bolt that left a smoldering spot in the desert. Seeing his first try didn't work, the thunderer followed them through the air ready to send another attack.

The Winged Phantom immediately started running calculations in his head, predicting where Thor would strike next. Finished with cracking the numbers, Dark Heart waited for the right moment to turn, avoiding another lightning bolt in the process, which proved that his calculations were correct.

Dark Heart dodged a couple more lightning bolts before, in the distance, something crashed in the direction they were going. The dust cleared to reveal the Hulk, who let out a roar upon seeing them.

Pressing a few buttons on his bike, Dark Heart looked over his shoulder at his partner. "**Get ready to jump on my signal!**"

Before Genocide can ask why he heard a synthetic voice come from the bike's screen. _(Self destruct sequence activated)_ What the voice said gave the Unofficial Sin of Wrath a good idea on what his partner was planning to do.

Getting closer and closer to the Hulk while simultaneously having to dodge Thor's attacks would normally give most people a traumatic breakdown, but these two have dealt with so much that this isn't even a joke to them.

When there was a certain distance from the Hulk, Dark Heart immediately exclaimed, "**Now!**" before jumping off the bike to the right where his partner jumped to the left.

The Gama powered man was almost insulted that they just left a bike to crash into him. After all, he ripped tanks apart with his bare hands. However, just as the Hulk was about to simply smack the incoming vehicle away, a timer on the bike's screen went from 1 to 0, and an explosion enveloped his form.

Rolling to their feet, both Dark Heart and Genocide took a battle stance. They didn't know where Thor's current location is, and they knew for a fact that the explosion would not have taken down the Hulk.

And so, just as they predicted, the green giant jumped out of the smoke without any visible damage and headed towards Genocide. The Hulk grabbed the Demon slayer's head, raised it in the air and smashed it on the ground.

"You're not so tough-" Hulk's statement was cut off as Genocide's gauntlet, Crusher, smashed on his face with enough force to send him back while letting him go.

When the Unofficial Sin of Wrath managed to stand up again, he saw Thor coming in from the sky with Mjolnir raised. putting away his shotgun, Genocide summoned rampage and used the blade to block the strike.

The godly hammer and the demonic sword clashed into each other, causing an outburst of blue and red energy to cover the area. Thor was impressed. He heard legends about the Demonic blade, Rampage, and how it is the same sword that Genocide used to finish off Satan, so it was no surprise that it is rivaling Mjolnir.

Dark Heart watched as his partner was currently in a lockdown with the God of thunder while the Hulk was recovering fast. Just as he was about to go to help, he had to jump back to avoid the Flash passing by him, almost punching him.

"Surprise!" the Flash said as he started circling his opponent, cornering all his sides.

The speedster whizzed by Dark Heart, attempting to punch him again but was dodged. If it wasn't for his brain enhancements, the Winged Phantom doubted that he would be able to dodge the Flash's attacks.

Memorizing the pattern of the Flash's movement, Dark Heart calculated for where the speedster's next attack was going to be, and now he had to time it correctly. The Flash this time attacked from the back, hoping to finally get a hit on his opponent.

However, unexpectedly, the Winged Phantom swiftly turned around with great speed for a normal human and held up his hand straight to his side, causing the Flash to collide with the arm and be sent hurling forward.

After rolling off the sand for a few moments, Flash stopped on his back. "Ow," he groaned.

Just as he thought about going to help his partner now that Flash was out for a few seconds at most, Dark Heart heard the engine of a jet and jumped away as Batman landed on the spot where he used to be in an attempt to attack him by surprise.

The Dark knight charged at the Winged Phantom, who immediately went off the defensive. Batman started with a flurry of punches, which Dark Heart evaded. The protector of Gotham then did a faint of a left jab and delivered a kick to his opponent's stomach.

However, much to Batman's surprise, Dark Heart saw through his faint and managed to block the kick with his forearms. Batman immediately pulled his leg back as Dark Heart attempted to grab it.

This time, it was the Winged Phantom who started the attack, and Batman was on the defensive to get an idea of how his opponent fights. Dodging a few punches, Batman had to admit that his current opponent was a skilled one.

Realizing that he has to do something unpredictable, Dark Heart swiftly raised his leg causing Batman to cover his midsection, expecting a kick. But, unexpectedly, the Winged Phantom quickly spun around on his remaining leg and managed to strike the Dark Knight's side of his already raised foot.

Skidding back a few feet, Batman swiftly sidestepped to dodge another punch before grabbing Dark Heart's outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder to the air. The Winged Phantom flipped mid-air and made sure he lands on his feet.

Just as he stood back up, Dark Heart swiftly raised his hand and grabbed an arrow that was heading towards his head and threw it away before it exploded. The shooter of the arrow was Green Arrow, who just landed from the Batwing himself.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the Quinjet came in with Ironman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman flying beside it. Hovering in the air, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow landed from the jet and looked at Dark Heart.

Meanwhile, Genocide broke from his lockdown with Thor and swung from the side. The Asgardian prince bent down, dodging the swing. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath continued going in a full circle before raising his blade upwards and brought down his sword.

This time, it was Thor who had to block, and he grunted slightly from the faint pain in his arms from the strength that Genocide put in the attack. Pushing his opponent back, the Thunderer and Demon slayer started clashing weapons against each other. Crimson and Blue energy would burst with every strike, thunder roared in the sky as Thor attempted to overpower Genocide.

But, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath caught the Thunderer off guard when they got into another lockdown and Genocide gave Thor a powerful headbutt, the demonic helmet and the strength behind it was enough to cause Thor to take a few steps back.

That's when the Hulk came in swinging his fist at Genocide's chest, sending him skidding backward through the sand, and end up conveniently standing back to back with Dark Heart.

The two partners were once again facing the heroes. But, this time, they were surrounded. "There's nowhere left to run," Captain America said, trying to give the two partners the peaceful way out. "Just surrender, and don't make this harder on yourselves."

"**Did _you_ surrender when Hydra said it's the easier way to take?**" Dark Heart's question was met with Steven Rogers raising his shield. "**I didn't think so**."

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Genocide whispered to his partner. He knew for a fact that he can take down some of the people here before he's captured, but he didn't want to kill them over a misunderstanding.

The Winged Phantom smirked under his helmet. "**Green Lantern, I wouldn't float there if I were you**," he said all of a sudden.

Before Hal Jordan can even ask what that was about, a gunshot was heard throughout the area as a bullet struck his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and fall on the ground because he lost concentration on his ring.

"Lantern!" Flash yelled as he immediately went beside his fallen ally.

The others immediately started trying to spot where the shot came from but saw nothing. That is, until something started to reveal itself. Floating in the air, was a jet that was as big as a plane.

The jet had sharp wings near the back while the body remained wide. It was covered in black armor with three rocket engines at the back, with the one at the center being bigger than the other two. The cockpit was covered in purple glass. Thrusters at the bottom kept it floating in its place.

The one who shot Green Lantern was the man on the jet. He wasn't inside it, but actually was standing on one of the wings. It was a man of average height and slightly above than average built.

He was wearing a dark green trench coat over a black turtleneck that was tucked in a pair of green jeans. He was wearing black combat boots with silver buckles. He was also wearing black gloves.

His face was hidden behind an opera jester mask. The mask had a red smile, a blue right eye, and a red star in place for the left eye. On top of his head was a wide hat with a bushy feather.

In his hand, was a rather peculiar gun. It was a big, green pistol that had a black, leather handle and the crest of a rose on the side. The barrel was smoking, implying recent use.

Batman was the first to recognize the man. "Jade Rose."

"The assassin?" Black Widow asked in shock. The Jade Rose was a legend in S.H.I.E.L.D, with a big bounty to whoever gets him for how elusive and dangerous he was. But since she never saw him herself or talked to anyone who saw him, she considered him a myth.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," the jester-masked said sounding like a well-mannered person, but they can detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'll be taking my friends now, and before you come up with some cliché remark, I'll tell you now that I'm neither asking nor requesting."

"He's our ride?" Genocide's question was answered by Dark Heart immediately darting towards where the plain was hovering, so the Unofficial Sin of Wrath did the same.

"They're getting away!" Superman yelled out as he immediately went to capture them.

However, Jade Rose saw that coming and aimed his gun at the man of steel. The barrel seemed to glow for a second before the assassin pulled the trigger. Superman didn't think much on the bullet, but that proved to be a grave mistake as it seemed to pierce his knee.

Superman suddenly felt weak and immediately fell on the ground holding his wounded knee. Looking at the bullet wound, the Kryptonian saw a green glow from the bullet hole, which helped him realize that it was a Kryptonite bullet.

The Hulk immediately jumped at the two running partners, with Thor and Wonder Woman following suit. Seeing them coming, Genocide stopped for a second ready to intercept them.

Waiting for the right moment, Genocide immediately went for the Hulk's leg while he was mid-air. After grabbing it, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath spun the Hulk around with great strength and threw him at the two heroes following him, causing them to smash into each other. The Hulk's large frame and the strength behind the throw made sure that Wonder Woman and Thor are both sent flying.

Steven Rogers threw his shield at the two partners. But, much to his shock, Dark Heart turned around, caught the shield, used its momentum to spin around, and threw it back at them.

The shield managed to strike Ironman right in the face-plate, causing him to fall backward from the sky. The indestructible object was then sent towards Batman, who had to jump back so that the shield doesn't take his head off, causing it to land on the desert sand.

Hawkeye, Green Arrow, and Black Widow tried to move in but stopped as a few bullets struck the ground in front of their feet. "Ah, Ah, Ah," they saw Jade Rose wagging a finger on his free hand. "It's not really nice to interrupt a getaway now, is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I hate that guy," both archers said at the same time glaring at the assassin.

Meanwhile, the only ones left to attack were Flash and Cyborg who got pretty close to the two partners. But, Dark Heart then suddenly pulled out two nitrogen bombs and threw one at each of them, trapping the half-machine man and speedster in a chunk of ice that left their heads free.

"Are you kidding me!?" Cyborg cried out, struggling against the ice.

"This is what I have to deal with," Flash commented with a deadpan look. Ever since his first public fight with Captain Cold, many people knew that zero degree works well against him, and he's been getting trapped in ice more times than fish on the market.

The Winged Phantom looked at his gauntlet and pushed a few buttons. Lines descended from the jet that Dark Heart and Genocide wasted no time in grabbing. The lines started pulling them upwards in a swift pace.

One of the first to recover was Ironman. "They're getting away!" just as Tony was about to activate the thrusters in his suit, a bullet suddenly pierced the shoulder of his armor. "What the hell!" Ironman held his wounded shoulder, shocked that a bullet managed to pierce his armor. "Jarvis! What happened!?"

"Scanning now," Ironman's robotic butler replied. He immediately viewed the schematics of the wounded shoulder to Tony, and started seeing how that bullet got through the supposedly bullet-proof armor. "Sir, it seems the bullet is made of Vibraniom," Jarvis said showing a holographic figure of the bullet.

"What!?" Tony couldn't hide his shock. As far as he knew, the only people that had access to Vibraniom built weaponry were Wakanda. Captain America and Dr. Doom being the only exceptions.

Meanwhile, the lines managed to get Dark Heart and Genocide inside the plain, and they wasted no time going to the cockpit. The cockpit was rather wide with four seats, two at the front and two in the back, with both seats on the fronts having a steering wheel made of two bent handles.

Jumping towards one of the pilot seats, the Winged Phantom grabbed the steering wheel and flipped a few swinging. "**Rose, we're leaving!**" he said through a communicator on his helmet.

"Well, it seems our time is up," Jade Rose said as he put his gun away inside his coat. "We'll meet again, ladies and gentlemen," with that, the assassin went towards one of the windows of the cockpit, which opened for him to get inside.

When they were all in, the Hulk managed to return looking angry… well, angrier than before. Dark Heart saw that and immediately turned the plane to get away. The Hulk jumped towards the plane, fully intending on smashing it.

Just as the Hulk was about to grab into the back of the vehicle, Dark Heart pushed the button to the engines, causing them to immediately activate and explode on the Hulk sending him back.

The jet shot forward in the sky, getting further and further away. Batman was about to call for the Batwing while Thor and Wonder Woman were about to follow the running trio. However, the jet suddenly vanished, causing them to lose their chances of following it.

Batman couldn't help but let out a long, LONG, breath of frustration. Dark Heart and Genocide were already dangerous enough each alone, let alone together, and now they had Jade Rose with them. And, the worst part, they got away on the Dark knight's watch. But, that was the least of his worries now, he had teammates, and coworkers considering the Avengers, to help heal… and a Kryptonian to yell at.

Meanwhile, Dark Heart let out a breath of relief after activating the cloaking system. He was glad that the ones that could follow them were now occupied, this escape attempt had a 60% chance of going well, according to his calculations. The other 40% included someone dying.

"Why do you only call me when you need something?" Jade Rose asked with a sarcastic offended tone after taking one of the back seats.

Genocide ignored the assassin and looked at Dark Heart with his own question. "Dark Heart, what the hell is going on? You said we were set up?" he asked remembering what his partner said before the fighting began.

The Winged Phantom nodded. "**That's right. Someone obviously wanted us, or at least you, to be at the wrong place and time, making it look like you went out of control and killed those people**," he explained as he stirred the jet.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath slumped back on his seat with a loud groan. "F*cking fantastic."

"So you're Genocide, huh?" Jade Rose asked causing the Demon slayer to look at him. "I heard a lot about you. Your reputation is… astounding, to say the least," the assassin stood up from his seat and gave a bow like a performer. "I am Jade Rose, at your service."

"Genocide," the Unofficial Sin of Wrath introduced himself before looking at the driver of the jet. "How do you know this guy?"

The jester masked man looked at the Winged Phantom. "I was about to ask the same thing," he added.

"**Same way I know you**," Dark Heart quickly replied causing both his passengers to nod, knowing that he met them during a mission and ended up being friends.

Truthfully, Dark Heart had met Genocide during a mission to stop a Hydra attempt at bombing the Empire State building using some sort of demonic relic, seeing that they worked together well, they attempted working together again and they managed to make a very good team. Dark Heart was brain, and Genocide was brawn.

As for Jade Rose, Dark Heart met him when they ended up hunting the same target, which was another project X facility. It was safe to say that Wolverine was happy to not only let them go but also offer them a beer for stopping the people that experimented on him. In all honesty, Dark Heart can sympathize with the mutant, since he was used as a test subject once himself.

Looking out the window, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath noticed that they had long left the desert ground, and were now traveling above the ocean. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"**To my base**," the black-clad man replied, causing both his passengers to gain a glint of interest in their eyes.

For as long as they've known him, neither Genocide nor Jade Rose has ever seen Dark Heart's base of operations, and as far as they knew no one else has. So, they both sat down patiently, waiting for the ride to be over.

After some time, they passed through the ocean and were now flying over a forest filled with nothing but plant life. Making their way towards one of the mountains that were covered in trees, Dark Heart slowed down the jet and started hovering above the mountain peak.

The tip of the mountain suddenly split into three parts before opening up to be big enough for the jet. Once it was the appropriate size, the Winged Phantom started slowly lowering the vehicle before it entered through, with the tip closing up afterward.

Once the mountain peak was closed, only then did Dark Heart turn off the cloaking device, causing the jet to become visible again. The jet kept lowering itself with four legs coming out of the bottom until it safely landed.

Turning off a few switches, Dark Heart stood up from his seat. "**Alright, follow me**," he instructed as he started walking towards the back of the cockpit.

Genocide and Jade Rose did as they were told and followed the Winged Phantom to the back of the jet, where a door descended, giving them the chance to walk down. When they were off the vehicle, the two guests got to see a look at where they are.

It was a large hanger, obviously made for vehicles. It looked like a large dome made of metal. The lights were made of fluorescent tubes that went in a circle around the hanger. Despite the large place, there were only three vehicles in it currently. The jet that they just got off, and two more that were covered in cloth, concealing their look. There were also many pieces of what seems to be other vehicles that were taken apart in the corner.

"**Come on**," Dark Heart said as he walked towards a metal door that was in the back of the hanger.

Both his guests followed him, with Jade Rose asking, "So, what is stopping them from tracking the jet to this place?" the assassin knew that Tony Stark and Batman had access to very useful technology.

Dark Heart did not seem troubled in the slightest. "**The jet's cloaking system is equipped with an EMP system that is specifically designed to make sure that it cannot be tracked by normal means**," he explained to them as they reached the door, which automatically opened when they got close, allowing them to enter a metal hallway, their feet being the only sound heard throughout the entire place. "**The base is also equipped with a similar system, along with a generator that works on a river close by, which means it can't be traced as well**."

Both Genocide and Jade Rose were rather surprised and impressed. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath then looked at him. "So, what's the occasion of you bringing us to your secret base?" he knew that running away from the heroes wouldn't be easy, but he still didn't expect Dark Heart to bring them here.

The Winged Phantom looked at the Demon slayer over his shoulder. "**Someone is up to something big. Big enough to get both the Justice League and the Avengers involved at the same time, and it does not sit well with me**," Genocide couldn't argue with that.

Reaching the end of the hallway, they came to a pair of mechanical doors with a screen on their side, only for Dark Heart to suddenly stop before reaching them. "What's wrong?" Jade Rose asked.

"**Something isn't right,**" Dark Heart stated causing both his allies to get cautious. The Winged Phantom looked at the screen beside the doors and tapped them with his finger. "**This clock here has stopped**," he pointed out showing them that the time on the screen was blinking 03:00 again and again.

The Demon Slayer and the Assassin were confused since they didn't think it was such an important detail. That is, until Dark Heart pressed a button on the screen which opened the doors.

Inside was a rather large laboratory, filled with machines, computers, chemicals, and tools of all kinds. It was dimly lit by some lights, the rest being off for some reason. However, what drew their attention was the current state of the lab.

The chemicals were flowing through the air as if gravity had no effect on them. Some of the machines were acting odd, like a mechanical arm that was moving up and down like it was dancing.

Walking inside, the three looked around in confusion at what's happening. "Well, I knew that not everyone cleans their room, but seriously, Dark Heart, this is beyond being a mess," Jade Rose joked which caused Genocide to smirk under his helmet.

The Winged Phantom ignored the joke and looked at the far end of the lab. "I know you're here, and you know that you can't hide, so why try in the first place?" he asked.

Suddenly, all of the lights turned on in the lab. With the room being fully lit, it revealed a new person in the room. Genocide pulled out his shotgun while Jade Rose pulled out his pistol, Hope, and aimed their weapons at the person.

The person they were aiming at was a beautiful yet odd woman. She has long, multi-colored hair with a pair of cat ears and a bushy tail. The left side of her hair is light pink while the right side is dark purple. Her cat ears are in the same colors but switched, her left ear is dark purple and right ear is light pink. Her tail is dark purple with a light pink tip. Her eyes have slit pupils and her irises constantly change color. She wears a furry, light pink, sleeveless top, and dark purple short shorts. Her hands are covered in long gloves and her legs are covered in long socks, both striped pink and dark purple

The woman was currently laying on her side with her arm supporting her head. She had an amused grin on her face and her tail was lazily swaying back and forth behind her. She didn't really seem to care about the weapons that were aimed at her.

Genocide and Jade Rose did not recognize the woman, but Dark Heart did. "**Paradox**," the woman's grin seemed to have gotten bigger when the Winged Phantom said her name.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, about Dark Heart and Genocide running away. That happened because, while they are MY OCs, I don't want to make them sound OP. Dark Heart admitted that they can't take on the Avengers and the Justice League without preparations, which is why he switched into escaping.**

**Second, Jade Rose and Paradox appeared. As I said, this will include all my OCs except Grey.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	7. 3

The woman that Dark Heart identified as Paradox was still in the same position, uncaring that Genocide and Jade Rose were aiming their weapons at her. "**Why are you here this time?**" the way the Winged Phantom asked his question made the two other men realize that this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Aw, you don't sound happy to see me," Paradox teased, her grin still present as her cat ears twitched. The woman then rolled to lay on her stomach and started swinging her feet. "And here I went through all the trouble of coming here to visit."

Genocide and Jade Rose were rather confused that Paradox wasn't taking the fact that they were aiming at her seriously or even care that they were there. "So, are we interrupting a private night between you two?" the jester masked man asked referring to how the woman wasn't wearing much other than her top and shorts.

Paradox snorted. "He thinks we were going to f*ck!?" she laughed while rolling on her back and swinging her legs.

"Dark Heart," Genocide looked at the Winged Phantom for an explanation.

The black-clad man simply walked towards a table beside the one that Paradox was laying on and activated a computer on that table before taking an office chair and sitting on it. His partners were surprised that he simply dismissed the woman as if her being here wasn't anything new.

"You know," Genocide and Jade Rose immediately turned around and pointed their weapons at Paradox, who suddenly appeared behind them, much to their shock. "I didn't really expect you to bring people here. It sort of ruins how special this place is since it used to be just you and me."

"Who are you?" Genocide demanded, making sure that the barrels of his shotgun were pointing at the woman's head. He really didn't enjoy how she seemed to just ignore his presence.

Much to the Demon slayer's irritation, Paradox ignored him again and looked at Jade Rose with a finger on her chin. "Hmm, Choice of Death, huh? I haven't seen that in a long time."

The assassin immediately pulled out another pistol, an exact copy of his other one, and aimed it at the woman. "How do you know about that?" his question made it sound like he was ordering her to answer.

However, like before, Paradox paid no heed for the danger. "Well, I guess it's not so surprising seeing who your parents are," behind the jester mask, Jade Rose's eyes widen realizing that the woman knows who his family is. "And Crimson Nova energy," she then turned her sights to Genocide. "If I remember correctly, then I only gave one human the ability to use that stuff," the Demon slayer was confused when she said 'gave the ability', as if she's the one responsible for him having his powers. "Yes, now I remember," Paradox's grin turned somewhat dark. "I gave it to a farm boy who lost everything to demons, so he decided to take everything from them."

Hearing enough, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath immediately pulled the trigger, fully intending on killing the woman. However, Paradox vanished in a rainbow-colored hue before appearing on the table that Dark Heart was working on, laying on her side again.

"So, what kind of trouble are you in this time?" Paradox asked, uncaring about the glares of Jade Rose and Genocide, or their weapons being directed at her again.

"**I'm pretty sure you already know**," Dark Heart replied, still typing on the computer. The woman grinned again, confirming his statement. "**I also think you know what's really going on,**" the Winged Phantom said more like a statement than a question, causing his partners to look at Paradox in shock, who gave a wider smile. "**Are you going to tell me?**"

"Where's the fun in that?" Paradox childishly replied, causing Dark Heart to sigh in annoyance.

"Wait, you know what's happening?" the Unofficial Sin of Wrath took a step forward, wanting an explanation. "What the f*ck was that about!?"

Again, Paradox seemed to completely ignore him. "I prefer to watch you figure things out on your own," she said. She seemed to completely ignore Genocide and Jade Rose, while only paying attention to the Winged Phantom.

"**You always do**," Dark Heart replied with a sigh. He was already used to her antics. "**You never do anything but watch, do you?**" he asked sarcastically.

"Now, you know that's not true," the cat-eared woman said in a mock-hurt tone. "I always look out for you, you just never notice," Dark Heart sighed again, not sure if she was telling the truth or lying. By far, she was the only person he knew that he couldn't predict. Suddenly, Paradox's cat ears twitched. "Oh, it looks like a species is going extinct," the woman gained a sadistic smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Ta, ta," giving a wave of goodbye, Paradox vanished again in the same rainbow hue as before, only this time she didn't appear anywhere in the room again.

When she left, the room returned to normal. Fluids stopped floating and returned to their containers. Machines returned to normal. And, outside the room, the clock on the door's monitor started ticking again. "**Every time**," Dark Heart groaned, sounding as if it wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Okay, who the f*ck was that?!" Genocide demanded, wanting to know who the woman is. He stepped forward to stand beside the chair Dark Heart was sitting on, waiting for an answer.

Putting away his Pistols in his coat, Jade Rose also stood beside the Winged Phantom. "Dark Heart, can you please tell us who that was?" the assassin sounded more polite in his question.

Dark Heart stopped typing on the computer and turned the chair to face his partners. "**... I don't know,**" his answer caused them to blink in confusion.

"Wait, YOU don't know?" Genocide asked, making sure of what he heard.

"YOU of all people, don't know?" Jade Rose had the same tone in his voice.

They might not know a lot about the Winged Phantom, but they did know that he was one of the best people to acquiring information, rivaling people like John Constantine, Reed Richard, Charles Xavier, and the Batman himself.

"**All I know is that her name is Paradox and that she is very powerful,**" Dark Heart explained before turning the chair back to face the computer and started typing again.

"How powerful are we talking?" Jade Rose asked wanting to know what exactly they were dealing with.

The Winged Phantom stopped typing and looked at the assassin over his shoulder. "**I'm not sure, but I wouldn't put her that far from your mother**."

The jester masked man narrowed his eyes under his mask suspiciously. He didn't believe anyone can come close to his mother in power, but he couldn't exactly doubt it since Paradox seemed to not only know what he possesses but also who his family is.

Then, something unexpected happened. Dark Heart reached for his helmet and pushed a button on the side that caused the back of the helmet to slide open. The Winged Phantom then took it off to reveal his face.

They were truly stunned at how young he was. By the way he acts and talks, Jade Rose and Genocide both believed he would be older. Dark Heart looked to be in his early twenties with lightly tan skin. He had pitch-black hair that almost reached his chin. His left eye matched his hair. However, a distinctive feature about him was his right eye. Unlike his left one, his right eye was purple and had a Y-shaped scar over it.

"What happened to secret identities?" Genocide asked rhetorically.

Dark Heart sat his helmet on the table and took a cable from the computer before connecting it to the inside of the helmet. "We have been just declared as enemies of the world's greatest hero teams. I hardly believe that keeping our identities a secret from each other matters if we're not enemies with each other," it was the first time that they heard Dark Heart's voice without the modulator, and it suited someone as young as he was. "My name is Aiden Throne," he introduced himself.

Genocide shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to argue with that logic. Truthfully, he didn't really care about secret identities, his own included. After all, he had nothing to lose anymore. Plus, there were already two people out there who knew who he was. One is an old friend that is locked in a sarcophagus, who is probably pissed off beyond belief. The other is the person who made Genocide's armor, but that's a story for another time.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath used the core of his armor to make his helmet vanish revealing his face. He looked to be somewhere in between his late twenties and early thirties. He had short, spiky brown hair and red glowing eyes from the Crimson Nova energy. Other than his eyes, there wasn't anything special about his looks.

"My name is Oscar Williams," the Demon slayer introduced himself. It's been so long since he heard his own name, that he sometimes forgot how it sounded. Genocide then looked at Jade Rose. "And, aren't you going to do it?" he asked expecting the assassin to take off his mask.

The assassin looked away while dramatically putting the back of his forearm on his forehead. "Ah, the world is not ready yet for my beauty," his statement caused Genocide to look at him strangely.

"Ignore him, I already know who he is, and trust me, you don't want to know," Aiden suddenly said from his seat. Jade Rose wasn't surprised, after all, he purposely told Aiden who he really was after Dark Heart saw his true power. "Look at this," he said catching their attention.

The two that were standing looked at the computer screen over Aiden's shoulder. The screen revealed a scene from the first-person point of view. It apparently showed what Dark Heart was seeing since they can see Genocide standing beside him in front of a pair of double doors.

The doors opened to reveal the dead people and H.I.V.E agents. _"What the f*ck!?" _Genocide's voice was heard through the video.

Aiden paused, causing the screen to stop at the dead people. "Wait, you had a recording!? Why didn't you show it to those capes?!" Oscar yelled, angry that they could have solved the misunderstanding like that.

"It doesn't matter if I had showed them or not," Aiden replied, causing the Demon slayer to raise an eyebrow.

"What he means is that the video shows only you two entering the room, but it doesn't show what happened in the room itself, which means that they can simply say that you took the video after you killed those people," Jade Rose explained, understanding what Dark Heart was trying to say.

"I didn't do it!" Oscar stated in frustration.

Aiden turned the chair to face Genocide. "How can you prove that?" he asked.

"You were there! You saw-" the Unofficial Sin of Wrath stopped upon seeing the deadpan look that Aiden was giving him. And, even though he was still wearing his mask, he can tell that Jade Rose was giving him the same look. "Oh," Oscar finally realized that Dark Heart wasn't asking how can he prove that to him, but was asking how can he prove that to the world.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the Winged Phantom turned back to the computer. "The scanners in my helmet didn't pick up any sign of weaponry or anything, and you said that there were no signs of anything magic related. Add how convenient the timing of the Avengers and the Justice League was-"

"And we have a setup," Jade Rose guessed realizing what Dark Heart was getting to.

"But why? And who would do it?" Oscar asked. He did have a large number of enemies, but they were mainly in the underworld and not on earth.

Aiden put a hand on his chin. "There are individuals who could have done this, but we still lack key information to identify who they are," he said explaining that there still too many unknowns for him to figure out what happened.

There weren't many people out there who were smart enough to plan something like this, and even less who can actually pull it off. However, even then, that list of names is quite a long one.

"What we need is information," Jade Rose commented crossing his arms.

The Winged Phantom suddenly unplugged his helmet from the computer. "Exactly," Aiden put on the helmet, and the back slid to a close. "**Which is why we got to go and gather it,**" the voice modulator covered his voice again.

Dark Heart stood up from his seat and turned towards the doors of the lab. "So, where are we going?" Oscar asked, summoning his helmet back on.

"**_I_ am going alone on the plane, and you two need to go on your own. It would be easier to spot us if we were in a group**," Aiden replied as he walked out of the lab and started heading towards the hanger.

Neither Genocide nor Jade Rose complained. They can see the logic behind his reasoning, and they didn't doubt they can get away if they were discovered. Plus, neither of them wanted the other two to see their 'source' of information.

"Can you at least drop us off?" Jade Rose requested and Genocide realized that he doesn't know where they are or how to reach his destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in outer space lies a large satellite facility called the Watchtower, the HQ of the Justice League. After the fight, the League and the Avengers had agreed to gather there, since it was more resourceful than the Avengers Tower back on earth.

After a quick check in the medical section, and a long lecture from Batman to Superman, they were confirmed to not be injured except Green Lantern's shoulder and Superman's knee, but they were still told that they would make a quick recovery.

Currently, Batman, Ironman, and Captain America were in the main hall with Martian Manhunter. They were all looking at the monitor which showed a map of the Nevada desert. "Any sign of where they went?" Batman asked.

The Martian shook his head as he typed into the monitor. "Negative. Whatever cloaking device Dark Heart used, it completely erased their traces," he explained, showing that the last location that the jet was before it vanished.

"Do you ever wonder where Dark Heart gets his stuff?" Ironman asked, wondering how the Winged Phantom keeps getting such technology.

The Dark knight ignored him and looked back at Martian Manhunter. "Keep searching for any sign of their location, and give out a message to all Justice League members. If anyone spots them, they are not to engage unless absolutely necessary and ONLY after calling for back up," Batman instructed.

The green-skinned alien nodded in confirmation as he started typing on the monitor, preparing the message to be sent to all members. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Tony asked.

Steven Rogers decided to get into the conversation. "These aren't your typical thugs, Tony," he said crossing his arms.

"Captain America is right," Batman backed up the Super Soldier's statement, while slightly annoying Ironman that he calls Steven by his alias and not his last name like Tony. "Dark Heart has proven to be dangerous enough to take on several super-powered individuals and still win. Genocide is a man who killed demons on a daily basis. And, Jade Rose, is an assassin that managed to hunt down any target he had while escaping all attempts at capturing him."

Tony rolled his eyes, still thinking that they were getting a little overworked over three people without any confirmed superpowers except Genocide. Suddenly, a peeping was heard from inside his helmet. "Sir, it seems Ms. Potts would like to speak with you," Jarvis said from inside the Ironman's helmet.

Tony face-palmed, causing a metal clanking of metal because of the face-plate and armored arm smacking together. "Shit, I forgot to call her," Ironman groaned realizing that he was getting one hell of an earful. "I'll be backâ whenever Pepper calms down," he admitted in defeat before walking away to answer his most likely angry girlfriend.

With Ironman gone, Captain America and Batman also left Martian Manhunter to do his work, and entered one of the many hallways of the Watchtower that had a glass wall on the side, giving them a beautiful view of the planet Earth.

"Well, this is quite the predicament, isn't it," Steven light-heartedly commented to lift the mood a little.

"It is," Batman nodded in agreement. He hadn't felt this troubled since the Justice League fraught Darkseid for the first time. The Dark knight wasn't pleased at all by the thought of those three going to the evil side.

Jade Rose was an assassin that had no employer. He wasn't like Deathstroke, the Beetle, or Deadshot. He simply appeared and disappeared whenever he pleased. His targets seemed to come in a large variety from around the world. There was no pattern except that they were all considered criminals that the law couldn't touch, like corrupt businessmen or secret weapon facilities by the government. There was also the fact that he somehow has ammunition from extremely rare materials.

Next, there was Genocide. The Demon slayer had suddenly appeared one day right in the middle of a fight between the Fantastic Four and the Wrecking Crew. It was safe to say that the gamma-powered criminals were slaughtered brutally before escaping. After a little research, John Constantine and Stephen Strange managed to discover that Genocide was an ancient Warrior from the earlier ages of Hell, who's name is enough to strike fear into the hearts of demons, and that he killed the primordial Demon- Satan -before he seemingly vanished.

And then there was Dark Heart, which could be the most dangerous out of the three. It wasn't what they know about him, it's what they do not know about the Winged Phantom that made him so dangerous in Batman's eyes.

The Dark knight doesn't want to admit it, but he might have met his match with this one. No matter how hard Batman searched, he couldn't find anything about Dark Heart before his first public appearance. No background, no traces, no place of origin, or even a source of technology. It's as if he didn't use to exist.

Suddenly, Captain America stopped and turned towards the window so that he can look at Earth and Batman did the same. "Bruce, do you really think they did it?" the Super Soldier asked in a hushed tone. He was honestly suspicious about Genocide and Dark Heart killing those people.

Normally, the only people who might know who the Batman is are probably the founding members of the Justice League. However, Steven Rogers was the only exception in the Avengers.

Apparently, Thomas Wayne had the same relationship with Captain America as Howard Stark did. But, even though Steven was good friends with his father, that wasn't enough for Batman to tell him who he was.

However, Steven Rogers managed to find out who the Dark knight was. When Bruce asked how, Steven said that Bruce had the same look Thomas Wayne had when he does things, with and without the cowl. Batman wouldn't admit it, but his chest swelled up in pride that day.

Back to Captain America's question, the Dark knight replied by saying something not many has heard him say. "... I don't know."

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, Jade Rose's family has been mentioned here a few times. Unlike my other OCs, his family is still around, but I'm saving more information for the future.**

**Second, about Dark Heart and Genocide revealing who they are. You have to admit that Dark Heart is right, they literally have no reason to keep their identities from each other anymore.**

**Third, about the Batman not finding anything on Dark Heart. If you read his bio, it should be obvious why Aiden was such a mystery to even Batman himself.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	8. 4

Dark Heart, Jade Rose, and Genocide were flying in the Winged Phantom's plane, which was cloaked in the air. None of them revealed where they were getting the information from, or asked the others for where they were getting the information, mainly because they didn't have to as long as they did get it.

"Well, this is my stop," Genocide suddenly said as he looked out the window.

"**I'll get closer to the ground,**" Dark Heart said as he slowed down to let the Demon slayer out.

"No need," the Unofficial Sin of Wrath replied as he got off his seat and was about to leave the cockpit.

"**Genocide**," the Demon slayer stopped upon hearing Dark Heart's voice. "**I know it's not usually your thing, but try to be as less noticeable as possible. Knowing the Batman, he'll be able to spot us with any clue he can find,**" the Winged Phantom informed him.

Oscar rolled his eyes but still nodded. He wanted to comment that Dark Heart was being paranoid. However, he didn't do it because the last time he did it got them into this situation, so he just left the cockpit before saying something to jinx himself and his partners.

Walking into the hanger, Genocide pushed the button on the side, the door descended downwards to reveal that the plane was now over a large forest that was covered in the darkness of the night. Walking down the opened door, Genocide jumped off.

Oscar landed on the ground with a large 'thud', causing cracks to appear on the forest floor beneath him. He looked at the plane as it vanished again, heading towards its next destination.

This was the plan they had agreed on. Dark Heart would drop Genocide and Jade Rose in a place each of their choice before going to one he chose himself, and each of them would gather information their own way before the Winged Phantom picks them up again and takes them back to his base.

Realizing that he might as well get going, Genocide started venturing the forest, looking for a specific spot in it. There was no sound except for his armored feet stepping over the ground in the dark forest.

The red glow coming from the joints of his armor was giving him a rather demonic look to those around, which was rather ironic in his opinion. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath wasn't surprised that there were no animals or life around, considering where he was going.

After a few moments, Genocide reached his destination. In the middle of a forest lies an abandoned church. The interior was dark grey, long have lost its white color because of age. The walls were covered in moss and plants, while all the windows looked either broken or will be broken with a touch.

To anyone else, the place would look relatively harmless and abandoned, but Oscar knew better. So, walking towards the entrance, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath raised his foot and kicked the doors open to reveal an entirely surprising scene.

The inside looked far more lively than the outside. The former home for God's worshipers was now full of all kinds of demons. The place looked like a bar for creatures of the underworld. Tables were spread out with many demons from all shapes and sizes were sitting around, having a drink, dancing, or doing something far less sanitary.

This was a habit demons had. They would sometimes take abandoned churches as a place for them to party and have fun in. It was a way for them to mock God and his believers, that the place that used to belong to them is now their playing ground.

The Demon slayer had his eyes on this church for some time now and was planning to come here after he was done helping Dark Heart, but then the mess with the Avengers and the Justice League happened.

Every Demon in the room stopped whatever they were doing to see who dared interrupt their fun, only for their eyes to widen recognizing the bone armor and Crusher, the gauntlet of the sin of Wrath.

Summoning Rampage in his hand, Genocide smirked under his helmet. "I'm back, b*tches."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Heart and Jade Rose were headed towards the next destination, which is the latter's choice of place. Like before, Dark Heart didn't ask any questions as long as his partner didn't.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways," the assassin stood up from his seat and turned around.

"**Just do what you usually do**," Dark Heart said, knowing that the gunslinger was good enough to get information and vanish without a trace. "**And, for the love of God, do _NOT_ act like your father**," the Winged Phantom added. He knew about the assassin's family, and the last thing he needed now was for him to have Daddy issues.

"Oh come on," Jade Rose tried to sound hurt, although the amusement can easily be picked in his voice. "How can you not believe in me?"

"**You make it sound like you gave me a reason to**," was Dark Heart's replied dryly. "**Now, get going**," he practically ordered.

The assassin chuckled as he walked out of the cockpit and into the hanger where he opened the door. Like Genocide, he didn't wait for Dark Heart to lower the jet and simply opted to jump out.

Flipping a few times in the air, Jade Rose landed gracefully in a crouching position on a rooftop. "Ta'da," he said as if speaking to a crowd of people.

The jester masked man was on top of a building that was in the middle of New York. Despite the high population of the place and many chances of being spotted, the assassin looked relaxed.

Jade Rose walked towards one of the edges of the rooftop and overlooked the city. "I don't know why, but I have the urge to start brooding and saying 'I am Jade-man'," he joked with a chuckle. He then shook his head. "Let's stay focused. Dark Heart specifically said to not act like my father," the assassin mumbled to himself before looking into an alley on the other side of the road to see his target, which is a gang that has been terrorizing the entire neighborhood while the usual heroes of New York were busy somewhere else. "Well, I guess it's time," the assassin pulled out his Pistol, Hope. "To visit mother dearest."

* * *

Now that Dark Heart was alone, he had to go into his own destination. He needed someone who would definitely be involved in something big enough to include both the Justice League and the Avengers, and he knew just the person.

"You know, I love road trips," the Winged Phantom wasn't surprised that Paradox was suddenly in the passenger seat. "But, compared to moving around in the cosmos, Earth is rather… simple," she added looking outside the windows.

"**If you truly don't like that, then you wouldn't bother to visit Earth in the first place,**" Aiden replied as he continued driving the jet, undisturbed by the woman's sudden appearance while he kept looking forward.

The cat-eared woman grinned. "True. Simple things have their moments after all," she said before looking back at the pilot. "But, seriously, how can you tell them who you are, Aiden?" the woman put a hand on her chest, where her heart is supposed to be. "I'm hurt. I thought that I was the only one you trusted with such a secret," what she said was not backed up by the grin that seemed to always be on her face.

The Winged Phantom raised two fingers. "**One, I never told you who I was, you just know for some reason**," the woman simply shrugged at what he said, showing that she wasn't sharing how she knew who he was. "**Two, there's already someone who knew who I was other than you**," he added.

"Ah, yes, the glutton, right?" it was at this moment that Dark Heart actually looked at her, his eyes narrowed behind his helmet. "Did you really think I wouldn't know about her?" Paradox chuckled ominously as she crossed her legs on her seat. "I guess you believed that, because of who she is, she would be able to hide from me, didn't you?"

"**Paradox, if you hurt her, I'll-**"

"Please, Aiden," the woman rolled her eyes, completely waving off the Winged Phantom's attempt at threatening her. "Why would I bother waste my time with her. She has potential, a lot of it, but her process of evolution is practically non-existent. She's not like you, always evolving, always adapting. So, don't worry, I won't hurt her."

Aiden took a deep breath and looked back towards his flight path. He knew that Paradox doesn't bother herself with things she deemed 'uninteresting', and would completely ignore them. At least, that's what she told him. During the time he knew her, he came to realize that the cat-eared woman can be more unpredictable than the Joker or Deadpool. She was just that mysterious.

"You really shouldn't worry that overpowered brain of yours with such details," Paradox added as she started swinging back and forth in her seat. "But, then again," her smile turned somewhat sadistic. "That's all you're able to do, isn't it? Always forced into noticing all the little details around you, and never given you a moment of rest," Aiden glared at her from behind his helmet. "But that's what I like about you!" Paradox laughed, throwing her arms in the air.

Aiden's hold on the steering wheel got tighter. "**You seem to know a lot about me for someone who isn't willing to share anything about herself**," he said. The fact that the woman seemed to know pretty much everything about him but he knew nothing about her never sat well with him.

Paradox put her hands in her cheeks and started trying to look flustered. "Oh, Aiden, I know we're close, but I don't think I'm ready to show you my naked body yet," Dark Heart wanted to smack his head on a wall, but he was too busy driving the jet. The cat-eared woman then looked out the window. "Oh, it looks like you're here."

Looking back to his flight path, the Winged Phantom found out that she was right. His jet was currently floating in an area filled with mountains. Most of them had snow covering their tops, and the area looked mostly empty, but he knew better.

When he looked back, Dark Heart wasn't surprised at all that Paradox was no longer there. Sometimes, he wondered if she times those disappearances just so she could show off, but you never know with her.

Focusing on his current task, the Winged Phantom slowly brought down his jet down on one of the mountains. Carefully, he landed without making a sound on one of the ledges there. Aiden checked on a few things on the jet and made sure that the cloaking system is fully functional before getting off the driver's seat.

Dark Heart walked down the hanger door and started looking for his target around the mountain peak. His suit protected him from the environment around, and his helmet made looking around much easier thanks to its scanners.

It didn't take long to get to his target. On one of the sides of the mountain was a large temple. The temple seemed to be held on the side by large pillars, keeping it balanced. The interior seemed to be Japanese in structural design and well protected.

Walking towards one of the sides of the temple, the Winged Phantom reached into his belt and pushed one of the buttons, causing the nanotechnology to create a grappling-hook. He aimed it upwards and shot it, causing the hook to latch on the wall near the top.

Dark Heart pulled himself upwards and held the edge but didn't go over, mainly because someone was coming close to the place he was. A man wearing a black ninja outfit, who happened to hear something, which is most likely Aiden's grappling-hook.

When the ninja looked over the edge to see what was the sound he heard was, the neck of his outfit was grabbed by Dark Heart and he was thrown over the edge. The ninja didn't even have time to yell before crashing onto the floor, out-cold but not dead.

Making sure the coast was clear, Aiden finally went over the edge to stand on the wall of the temple. Looking around, he pushed a button on his gauntlet and he started going invisible, activating the cloaking device on his suit.

The Winged Phantom knew he couldn't take chances. After all, this was the temple of the League of Assassins, and his target… was Ra's Al Ghoul.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the church, Genocide had almost finished killing all the demons there, with only three remaining. When they recognized him, some demons ran away, while some of the more stupid ones stayed.

One of the remaining demons, an anthro dog looking one, came in stabbing a spear forward. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath sidestepped the strike, grabbed the spear near the tip, broke the pole, and shoved the sharp tip in its owner's head.

Two demons remaining. Another one, a larger more common looking Demon, came in swinging a large Morningstar. The Demon brought down its weapon, intending to smash the Demon slayer, who jumped back from the hit that left a crack on the ground.

The creature of the underworld wanted to pull back its weapon, but couldn't because the Unofficial Sin of Wrath stepped on it. Summoning his shotgun, Genocide shoved the barrel in the Demon's mouth and pulled the trigger, creating a cloud of gore from its brain.

As the Demon's body fell on the ground, Oscar looked around the room of corpses with a raised eyebrow for the last Demon. He could have sworn that there were three of them just now.

Just as he thought that the last Demon, a chameleon looking one, jumped on him from the back. However, years of fighting in the underworld have prepared Genocide for such attempts.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath swiftly turned around and swung a punch at the Demon using Crusher. The gauntlet smashed into the Demon's face and sent him crashing straight into the doors of the church, sending outside.

"Man, I missed killing demons," Genocide groaned out rotating his neck around, causing a few snaps to be heard.

Oscar walked outside to see that the Demon rolled on its back. Not wanting to give it a chance to run away, he stepped on its chest harshly, causing a few cracks to be heard, obviously from ribs being broken.

The Demon helplessly looked up at Genocide. "W-Why are you here? We didn't touch any humans!?" he cried out.

Truthfully, when Genocide appeared, the news of his return had spread in Hell like wildfire. Fewer demons started messing around with humans, believing that the Unofficial Sin of Wrath won't come for them should they not do anything wrong.

"Oh, I know," Genocide replied causing the Demon to be surprised. "I'm not here for you lot. I'm here for the one who was going to come for you," the Demon didn't even get to show his confusion before Genocide blew his head off with a blast from his shotgun. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath started looking around, hearing nothing but silence. "Wait for it."

Just as the Demon slayer predicted, something did come. The sound of a demonic roar can be heard throughout the entire area. A powerful engine can be heard from the distance, coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, something burst from the darkness of the forest. That thing revealed itself to be a motorcycle with fiery wheels and a demonic design. The motorcycle slid into a stop near the church, its wheels leaving a trail of fire as its rider got off.

What got off the motorcycle was a man wearing a spiky leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and a chain wrapped across his chest. There was no sign of skin or flesh on the man, being made of nothing but a skeleton that seemed to be on fire, its eye sockets fixed on a glare.

That was the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider. "Zarathos," the Unofficial Sin of Wrath said, using the Rider's original name.

* * *

As for back in New York, Jade Rose had easily dealt with the gang and was just finishing off the last few members. To say that the fight was one-sided would be an understatement.

The assassin shot another thug in the head, while another one came in from the back trying to cut him with a knife, trying to catch Jade Rose off guard. However, the jester masked man swiftly reached into his coat and pulled a saber.

The saber's handle was emerald green in color while the blade was dark silver. The blade cape out of a rose-shaped cross guard with a bent metal to protect the fingers.

Jade Rose used that saber to turn around in great speed and slice off the head of the thug that attempted to literally backstab him, letting his body fall lifelessly on the ground while the head rolled away.

There were two remaining thugs, both of whom decided to do the smart thing and attempt to run away. However, the assassin wasn't going to give them a chance. Aiming Hope at the first one, he pulled the trigger and the bullet struck the thug right at the back of the head.

The second gangster managed to make it out of the alley and turn left, believing that he would be safe from the bullets now that he wasn't in the line of the assassin's sight, but that wasn't the case.

Seeing a 'Stop' sign on the other side of the street, Jade Rose aimed at it on the right angle and shot. The bullet struck the street sign, was repelled off it, and changed its direction to where the thug was running before it went through his head, killing him instantly.

The jester masked man brought the gun close to where his face is and took a whiff of the barrel. "There's nothing better than the smell of a bullet that was used to kill some scumbag," he said with a sadistic chuckle.

"You sound just like your father," a soft feminine voice said behind him.

Suddenly, an aura of dread and danger filled the entire alley. Light became weaker while the shadows grew darker. All sounds outside died out, either from people, cars, or anything else.

Jade Rose turned around to look at the end of the alleyway and saw a female figure obscured by the shadows. The only thing that is visibly clear from the figure is a pair of pure white eyes.

"That's no good," Jade Rose replied sounding amused while tilting his head. "I was told to not act like him."

"I honestly enjoy it when I see your father in you," the woman replied before her eyes softened. "It is good to see you again, my child."

"You as well, mother," the assassin replied, his tone also softening.

* * *

As for Dark Heart, he managed to sneak around in the temple rather easily. He was honestly disappointed. True, he was using cloaking technology, but he still thought that a league of highly trained assassins should have noticed him.

He managed to make it to the highest level, where Ra's' room should be, and he was correct. On the highest level, overlooking the mountains was a large, opened balcony with a wooden floor.

Torches were lit on the walls, while the mountain wind came in through the opening. As for the leader of the League of Assassins, he was near the edge of the balcony, looking over the horizon wearing his usual green robes.

Behind him was his daughter, Talia Al Ghoul, overlooking what seems to be a training session. In the middle of the room, inside a white circle was two ninjas fighting. Both of them had a black outfit, but one was outlined blue while the other was red.

Dark Heart was near the entrance of the balcony, still unnoticed as the ninjas were fighting with swords. He didn't make a move as the assassins finished their fight when the Red one knocked the blue one's sword out of his hand and had the tip of the winner's on his neck.

"Enough," Talia's voice stopped the fight and both Ninjas turned towards her and Ra's before giving a bow. "As you can see, father, the new training plan has greatly improved the abilities of our assassins," she said, causing the Winged Phantom to realize that this was just a show that the daughter had made up to show off.

"It does seem rather fruitful," Ra's' voice came out as calm and collective, just like his posture. "However, I'm rather disappointed that none of you seem to have noticed our uninvited guest in the room," he added while turning around.

The two ninjas looked rather confused while Talia grabbed the handle of her trusty sword, looking around for any sign of any intruder. She knew her father would not make such a statement without a reason.

Aiden narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. He can tell that Ra's doesn't know where he exactly was by the way he's been moving his eyes around. But, staying cloaked would be just a waste of energy now that they know he's here.

So, reaching into his gauntlet, the Winged Phantom turned off his cloaking device, making himself visible to the occupants of the room. "Intruder!" Talia cried out.

The blue and red ninjas picked up their swords and attacked. The first one to strike was the blue ninja, who tried to cut Aiden's head off. Dark Heart knelt down, dodging the hit before delivering a punch straight to his attacker's stomach, making him hunch over. Aiden swiftly delivered a strike with his elbow straight at the back of the ninja's neck, with enough strength to knock him out.

The red ninja came in thrusting his sword to stab Dark Heart's chest. The Winged Phantom sidestepped before grabbing the ninja's arm that he was using to hold the sword and punching it behind the elbow, causing a sickening crack to be heard throughout the chamber as the assassin's arm was bent unnaturally.

The ninja screamed, but then Dark Heart grabbed his head and sent it downwards towards the Winged Phantom's knee, causing another crack to go through the room as the ninja's nose was also broken before he was knocked out.

Ra's looked at his out-cold ninjas with a neutral expression. "Impressive, that was rather quick and officiant, Phantom," he commented, uncaring about his hurt students. He had heard about Dark Heart's skills, but this was the first time witnessing them.

"**I have questions, and you are going to answer them**," Dark Heart replied, dismissing the praise.

Straight to the point. Ra's liked that and it was evident by his smile. However, before he can step forward, his daughter pulled out her sword. "You must be truly foolish to come here," Talia said getting into a battle stance.

"**I'm not here for you, daddy's girl**," the insult got an angry look from Talia. "**Walk away, before I take your ability to walk**."

"You can try," the daughter of the Head of the Demon replied.

She didn't see Aiden as a threat. She did hear about the things he did and able to do. But, in her eyes, Dark Heart was just a rip off of her beloved Bruce Wayne. She even joked to her father once that he might have dead parents and went through torturous training.

Meanwhile, Aiden sighed. He really didn't want to waste time fighting what he deemed as a 'mere grunt'. But, he supposed there was no choice. And so, picking up one of the swords that the ninjas dropped, he got into a battle stance and braced himself as Talia rushed towards him.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, more of Jade Rose's family is shown and his mother appeared. No, he has nothing to do with Batman.**

**Second, Genocide is meeting up with the Ghost Rider, that should be interesting. Also, it would make sense that a guy who literally went through Hell and killed all kinds of demons would know Zarathos.**

**Third, which is the most Important, Aiden is going for Ra's Al Ghoul, the guy who trained the Batman. I hope you're looking forward to this.**

**Lastly, you can notice that Aiden and Paradox were talking about a specific person. It is not an OC, this character already exists. I noticed that she doesn't get as much attention as she should, so I decided to include her in my story.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	9. 5

Back with Genocide, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath was staring down the eye sockets of the Spirit of Vengeance as it slowly walked towards him. "**Genocide**," the Ghost Rider said.

"Been a long time, Bonehead," normally, no one would say that to the Ghost Rider. But, after staring down Satan in the eye, everything became sort of a joke to Genocide.

"**Your soul is stained with blood**," the Ghost Rider replied. He can clearly smell all the lives on Oscar's soul from the other side of the world from how much blood stained his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, we've been through that before," Genocide waved off what the Ghost Rider said, knowing not to waste time. "I'm not here to talk about that shit. I'm here for information."

"**Why should I answer you, _Sin of Wrath_?**" Zarathos asked back, not exactly liking the idea of a conversation with a sinner.

"Because we both want the same thing… punishing the damned," Oscar answered, knowing full well what the rider wants.

The spirit of Vengeance huffed in annoyance. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Genocide was one of the very few beings that had some type of respect from the spirit of Vengeance, mainly because of their shared hatred towards all demons.

"**There is great evil on earth, and I've been able to sense it lately**," the Ghost Rider suddenly said. "**Something ancient, powerful, and dangerous. So much, that you should stay away from it,**" he warned.

Genocide wasn't phased by the warning. "Did being Maphisto's slave turn you into a coward."

In an instant, Zarathos appeared in front of Oscar and roared at his face, releasing some Hell-fire from his mouth. Normally, anyone else would be cooked alive, but Genocide dealt with Hell-fire on a daily basis, so he didn't even blink behind his helmet.

After a couple of seconds, the spirit of Vengeance stopped and took a step back before, surprisingly, it started laughing. "**You have not changed a bit**," the Ghost Rider turned and started walking towards his bike. "**Perhaps you might survive this after all**," Zarathos knew that if Genocide fought against what was coming just as hard as he fought against Satan, then he might win.

Oscar simply looked on as the spirit of Vengeance got back on his bike before turning around and driving off, leaving a trail of fire in his path. He was honestly surprised no one noticed a literal man on fire in the middle of the forest, or that said man didn't set the forest itself on fire.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath simply shrugged it off and looked around. "Now… do I just wait for Dark Heart?" he asked, not remembering the Winged Phantom saying anything about when he would come.

* * *

As for Jade Rose, he was right now standing in front of the mysterious female figure that was concealed by shadows. "Is there any reason for this meeting, my child?" the woman asked.

"I'm hurt, mother," the assassin replied in a joking tone. "Is it wrong for me to want to see you again?" he asked rhetorically.

"I can see that something troubles you," his mother stated, able to tell how her son feels even without seeing his face.

Jade Rose sighed with his shoulders dropping slightly. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his mother. She just knew him that much. "Yes, I'm in quite the predicament," he admitted as he walked through the corpse covered alley to sit on a box that was on the side. "I'm in the kind of trouble that father would usually get into," he added thinking it would be better to explain.

"There, there, my child," the woman comforted as she sat down beside her son, her form still covered in shadows. "If you are anything like your father, you will be more than capable of making it through this," she said reassuringly.

"It is not only me that is in trouble, mother," Jade Rose added, remembering that, contrary to his usual adventures, he had partners now.

"Yes, I seem to have noticed," his mother replied, having already known about her son's current situation.

"Can you tell me what's really going on?" the Assassin asked, knowing that his mother should know. However, his mother remained silent, which means that she couldn't tell him. "Will people die?" his mother nodded at that question. "How many?" when his mother stayed silent again, his eyes widen under his mask. "Everyone on Earth?" his mother nodded again, causing him to sigh and put a hand on his forehead. "Well, Aiden is just going to love this," he wasn't worried about using Dark Heart's real name, mainly because he knew that his mother knew everyone's names.

"I am sorry that I can't help you, my child," the woman apologized, regret obvious in her voice.

"Do not fret, mother," Jade Rose knew that, despite how powerful his mother is, she has rules that she must follow. "What you gave me is far more helpful than you can think," he added standing up from his position on the box. "Oh, one more thing," he added, remembering something. "Do you know anything about a being called Paradox?" he asked, hoping to get some answers that even Dark Heart doesn't have.

Suddenly, the aura of dread in the alley intensified. The shadows grew darker to the point where it was almost impossible to see anything but the woman's white eyes, which formed to a glare. "How do you know that name?" in contrast to her earlier tone, this one was much colder.

"She has been hanging out with a friend of mine," Jade Rose's mother seemed to relax, probably glad that the cat-eared woman wasn't out for her son. "Do you know who she is?" his mother nodded in confirmation. "Can you tell me?" this time, she remained quiet. "Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later. See you soon, mother," with that, he walked into the shadows before vanishing.

The woman sighed, sad that she could not help her child as much as she wished. She always watched over him and saw him do his work, but she still wanted to be able to do more for her son.

"I think you hurt his feelings," the woman looked at the other side of the alley… only to see Paradox leaning on a wall while crossing her arms. "And you call yourself a mother?" her tone matched that teasing smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Jade Rose's mother demanded.

"Are you worried I might go after your little boy?" Paradox's question received a hateful glare. "I thought you had more trust in me. Aren't we friends?"

"You're concept of 'friends' is very… wrong," the mysterious woman replied, still holding her glare.

"Relax," Paradox rolled her eyes, used to how the woman acts around her. "I have no interest in your little boy. I have my eyes on someone else," her grin turned somewhat dark as an image of Aiden fighting Talia Al Ghoul appeared in her irises. "I was just making sure that you didn't tell your beloved son anything that you shouldn't have."

"Unlike you, I have rules to exist by," Jade Rose's mother replied.

"Which is why you're boring," Paradox retorted before vanishing in a rainbow hue to avoid a blast of black energy that struck the wall she was leaning on.

The stones of the wall started losing their color, turning a pale white color. Afterwards, they started slowly crumbling, before the entire wall was nothing but a pile of dust, revealing what's behind was seemingly the refrigerator of some restaurant.

The assassin's mother turned her glare upwards to see Paradox standing on top of the building that the wall belonged to, figuratively and literally looking down on her. Giving one last grin, the cat-eared woman vanished in another rainbow hue.

The mysterious woman let out a loud sigh of annoyance. She was beyond tired of Paradox's antics. However, she also knew that she can't actually get rid of Paradox… especially since getting rid of her would be the equivalent of getting rid of the universe itself.

* * *

Dark Heart dodged another sword swing before delivering his own. Talia immediately raised her sword to block, but that still didn't stop her from skidding a few feet back.

The daughter of the Head of the Demon grit her teeth. She had obviously underestimated her opponent. The Winged Phantom proved to be a skilled opponent. They had been fighting for a while, yet she didn't land a single hit on him, while he came close a few times.

Meanwhile, Aiden thought that it was about time to stop playing around. While Talia has been fighting him, he was simply stalling her. He just needed to see her movements for a while to guess what she's doing next.

Thanks to his brain enhancements, Dark Heart managed to notice and memorize every detail about Talia's fighting style and how she moves, from her facial expression, to muscle movements, and even feet position.

Running calculations in his head, Aiden managed to predict the next actions. He immediately moved forward, thrusting his sword along the way. Talia immediately tried to sidestep to not be skewered through the chest… only for her to play into her opponent's plan.

Dark Heart did a faint by spinning around in his place and slashed at Talia as she attempted to sidestep his bluff. He managed to land a cut on the side of her stomach, causing her to grit her teeth.

Years of practice helped Talia simply rough through the pain and attack again by swinging down her blade. Already expecting that, Aiden moved back slightly, causing the blade to strike the ground where he quickly stepped on it to stop it from being used again.

Before Talia had a chance to pull her weapon away from her opponent, the Winged Phantom gave her a hard kick in the chin, sending her off the ground and into the air slightly. She didn't even land before Dark Heart jumped in the air and delivered a downwards kick straight to her face, harshly knocking her to the ground and rendering her unconscious.

Ra's Al Ghoul still looked neutral, despite his daughter being knocked out right in front of him. However, Aiden was able to notice a small, barely noticeable narrow in the man's eyes.

The Winged Phantom wasn't surprised that the head of the Demon managed to keep his body language to such an unnoticeable level. After all, Ra's Al Ghoul was an assassin for centuries, and obviously has a lot of experience in leading the League of Assassins.

Of course, Aiden could have killed Talia, but he already had the Avengers and the Justice League out for him, and he didn't want the League of Assassins on that list. Also, he especially didn't want a personal vendetta from Batman.

"**Have I met your expectations?**" Dark Heart asked, throwing away his sword.

The Winged Phantom knew that Ra's didn't interfere in the battle because he was studying him. He simply wanted to see Dark Heart's skills against someone as experienced as his daughter, who can fight against Batman.

"Your style of fighting is quite interesting," Ra's commented after looking up from his unconscious daughter to his intruder. "You make it seem like you are fighting your opponent, only so you can study them, before quickly finishing them off," If he was honest with himself, then the head of the Demon himself barely noticed that about Dark Heart.

"**You're not going to fight me, are you**," it was a fact rather than a question. Dark Heart knew that Ra's only did things for a reason, and he didn't have a reason to fight him now that he saw his skills.

"I am tempted to test your skills myself, but no," Ra's admitted before turning around to the other side of the room. "Perhaps we can settle this in a more peaceful manner," he said motioning to a table that had a chessboard with pieces.

Aiden can tell that the head of the demon was going to test his mind now that he saw his skills. Deciding to play along for now, the winged phantom walked towards the table and sat at the opposite side of Ra's, choosing the black pieces with his opponent being the white ones.

"Awe, you're not going to fight?" Paradox was suddenly standing beside Dark Heart, looking disappointed. "Lame."

Seeing that Ra's didn't give any response to the woman's sudden appearance, Dark Heart would not be surprised if she made sure that only he can see and hear her. She had done stranger things before. So, he simply opted to ignore her.

"So, what reason do you have for coming here?" Ra's asked moving one of his pawns.

"**Answers**," Aiden replied while moving his own piece. "**Someone set me and Genocide up to be dubbed as enemies of the Avengers and the Justice League**," there was a glint in Ra's' eyes, which wasn't unnoticed by Aiden. "**You know something.**"

Ra's moved another piece. "Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't," to Dark Heart, that was pretty much the long version of saying 'yes'. "But, I am wondering, who taught you how to fight?" Ra's was truly intrigued.

He had personally trained Batman, Deathstroke, and Bane. And, from what the head of the Demon knows, the Winged Phantom was able to go against all of those people.

"**People who are dead,**" Dark Heart replied, moving another piece.

The leader of the League of Assassins was both impressed and annoyed. He was annoyed that he couldn't read through either his opponent's movements or his voice, which is probably why the voice modulator was there.

However, he was also impressed by how Aiden was able to hide all kinds of body language. If there were any signs, then Ra's was not able to see them.

Moving his knight, Ra's asked another question. "Then tell me, do you think what you're doing is enough to save this world?"

"**I know where this is going Ra's, and the answer is no,**" the head of the Demon faked a rather convincing look of confusion, but Aiden didn't buy it. "**You were going to try and get me to join your League of Assassins, but such tactics do not work on me.**"

Ra's smiled again. He hasn't seen a student this promising since Bruce Wayne. "Oh, and why would you not join me?" he asked.

"**Simply put, I don't trust organizations, government or otherwise**," the Winged Phantom answered as he moved his bishop.

"A wise mindset," the head of the Demon complimented.

Truthfully, other than his daughter, Ra's didn't trust anyone inside the League of Assassins. And, even then, his trust in her would be shaken whenever Batman was involved because of her feelings for him.

"Tik, tok, tik, tok," Paradox said over and over again as she looked between the two men playing the strategy game, which was getting on Aiden's nerves.

The two remained quiet as they kept moving pieces one after the other. The only sound was the clicking of the pieces… and Paradox's ticking like a clock. The centuries-old man had to admit that his skills were being greatly tested in this match.

However, everything stopped when Dark Heart moved his king and said, "**Checkmate**."

Looking at the board, Ra's realized that his king was surrounded by Aiden's Rook, Bishop, and his own king that he just moved. The head of the Demon was beyond impressed.

"Ohh, you got him good, Aiden!" Paradox cheered while waving a black flag that had a purple Y in it.

So far, there were only four people to ever beat Ra's Al Ghoul in chess. Those people were Batman, Bane, Joker, and Victor Von Doom. Now, it seems that this list got one more name on it.

"So it would seem," Ra's leaned back on his chair to see Dark Heart looking at him, expecting answers. He might have been an assassin, but the head of the Demon was a man of his word. "A few weeks ago, I have been contacted by a mysterious employer, who wanted the League's help in something that, as they put it, would make the world in a new image."

"**Give me a name**," Aiden demanded.

"They never revealed their name," Ra's replied, causing Aiden to scowl under his helmet. "They did, however, try to peruse me into joining, but I refused."

"**Why?**" Dark Heart asked suspiciously.

"Remaking the image of the world might be one of my goals, but I simply didn't trust someone who did not give me more information than that," the leader of the League of Assassins replied. "However, I can tell you that the set up was not entirely meant for you or the Sin of Wrath, it was meant for the heroes specifically."

Aiden hummed in thought. This was not what he was hoping for, but it was better than nothing he supposed. However, at that moment, Talia managed to regain consciousness. Recalling what happened and seeing that Dark Heart was still here, she silently reached for a hidden button on her belt and pressed it.

But, unknown to Talia herself, Aiden managed to notice what she did thanks to his brain enhancements. "**I suppose this is the part where I leave**," the Winged Phantom said as he stood up and walked to the balcony that overlooked the mountains.

"Stop right there," Talia called out causing Aiden to stop and look at her over his shoulder as she stood up. "You really think that I'll let you walk out of here with your life?"

Just as she said that, a group of ninjas rushed through the gates, all holding swords, staffs, sickles, and many bladed weapons. They all surrounded Dark Heart in half-a-circle with his back facing them.

To say Talia was ashamed would be an understatement. She could not imagine going through her life knowing she lost to someone she dubbed as a 'Batman rip off'. What's worse, she couldn't imagine looking at her beloved Bruce again because of it.

"Oh no!" Paradox cried out, raising her hands in surrounded with an obviously fake scared look. "They have us surrounded," she stood up beside Dark Heart, still invisible to anyone other than him. "Whatever shall we do?" Aiden spared one last glance at Talia… before he jumped over the railing. "Well, you're the boss," Paradox chuckled before she backflipped over the railing herself.

The head of the Demon and his daughter both looked over to see Dark Heart falling. Talia thought he was insane, while Ra's was interested on what he'll do, knowing he wouldn't have jumped without a plan.

The Winged Phantom then reached into his gauntlet and pressed on the buttons. Suddenly, the wing-shaped capes on his shoulders spread out and started glowing dark purple, activating the hovering technology inside of them.

Dark Heart started flying through the skies. His capes made it look like he grew a pair of purple angel wings. The assassins all watched as he started floating away from their temple.

Watching Aiden float away on his wings, Ra's couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, now understanding why the media dubbed Dark Heart as 'the Winged Phantom'. Especially when Dark Heart activated his cloaking device, causing him to vanish from their sight.

* * *

After returning to his jet, Dark Heart proceeded to leave the mountain and pick up both Jade Rose and Genocide, both of whom were found just sitting around, waiting for him. They all decided to wait until they get back to the Winged Phantom's base to share the information they gathered.

Aiden entered his base through the mountain and landed the jet. The three partners all left the jet and went through the same hallway they walked through before and entered the same laboratory.

Inside, they found Paradox, sitting on her side with a bored look on her face. "Took you long enough. It's not nice to make a lady waiting," she complained childishly.

"Does she always do this?" Genocide asked, referring to how they always seem to find her sitting here when they came in.

"**Yes**," Dark Heart replied as he walked towards one of the chairs and sat on it before removing his helmet to have some fresh air. "Now, what did you two find out?" he asked.

The first one to speak was Oscar, who stored his helmet inside the core of his armor. "From what I know, there's been weird signs of ancient evil on Earth. All I know is that's ancient and powerful," he said, explaining what the rider told him.

"Well, what I'm going to say shouldn't come to a shock to you then," Jade Rose stated causing them to look at him. "From my… sources, I found out that whatever is going might end up killing everyone on earth," he explained causing their eyes to momentarily widen.

"Oh, that's not just it," their attention turned towards Paradox, who had a rather sadistic grin. "If whatever is going on actually succeed, then nothing, and I mean nothing will ever live on this planet again."

Aiden put a hand on his chin as he started thinking and putting what they got together. "So, what did you figure out?" Genocide asked, seeing that Aiden didn't say anything yet.

"The set up wasn't for us specifically, it was meant for the Justice League and the Avengers," the Winged Phantom said causing looks of confusion on his partners. After a while, Aiden came to a conclusion. "We're a distraction."

"What?" both Jade Rose and Genocide asked in confusion.

"Someone is using us to distract the world while they do something," Aiden explained before turning his seat around and beginning to type on the computer after activating it.

"So, wait, we're just someone's distraction?" Genocide genuinely felt insulted. He used to be someone who ran massacres in Hell, and now he was just some mysterious person's diversion.

"Well, it is for the entire world, so…" Jade Rose trailed off, trying to brighten the mood, even though he still felt insulted himself.

Oscar shook his head with a loud sigh. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Of my calculations are correct, then it won't be long before the entire world is after us," Dark Heart replied as he slumped on his chair, taking a chance to relax from recent events and all the mental strain that his enhanced brain would put him through. "In fact, we should expect bounties on our heads pretty soon."

"That future telling of yours scares me," Genocide admitted, rather creeped out of how accurate the Winged Phantom's predictions were in the past when he saw them. He might have fought demons, but the idea of some who can tell the future did not sit well with him.

Aiden couldn't help but smirk. "It's not future telling, it's-"

"Predicting the most possible outcome through- whatever!" Genocide cut him off, already knowing what Aiden was going to say as he pointed at him with his finger. "Point is, it scares me, and I'm someone who literally punched Satan in the face."

Dark Heart simply rolled his eyes before reaching into a drawer under the table in front of him and pulling out a glass bottle with a few glass cups. Setting them on the table, Aiden poured himself a drink from the bottle on one of the cups.

"You're drinking?" Jade Rose could not hide the disbelief in his voice. "Now of all times?"

Oscar looked shocked as well. "You're predicting that the world would be after us, and you're drinking!?"

Aiden took a drink from his cup with one hand while offering the bottle to his partners, who couldn't help but look at him like he just grew a second head. Meanwhile, Paradox seemed amused by what's happening.

From what Dark Heart told them, the entire world would be after them within days, weeks if they're lucky. And, even despite that, Aiden was offering them a drink while having one himself.

Genocide, getting over his shock, did the one thing any rational person would do in his situation. He snatched the bottle from Dark Heart's hand and started chugging down its content.

Jade Rose looked at him from the side. "Hey, save some for me," he requested.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, as you can see, Zarathos and Genocide had obviously met before, and Genocide obviously knows Mephisto. That will be explained in the future.**

**Second, more about Jade Rose's family is shown. Hopefully, I didn't make it obvious who his mother is.**

**Third, about the meeting between Ra's and Dark Heart, it's actually well known that Ra's likes to tests his opponents both minds and skills, which is why he believed in both the Batman and Bane, because they had both skills and brains.**

**Lastly, I would like to ask how you think about the relationship between Dark Heart and Paradox.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	10. 6

Genocide groaned as he slowly woke up. He was sleeping on one of the tables inside Dark Heart's laboratory. To most people, sleeping on table would be all kinds of uncomfortable, but he had dealt with worse.

"Rise and shine!" Suddenly, Jade Rose's voice rang out through the entire lab, causing the Demon slayer to groan. "Come on, wake up sleeping… well, I can't call you beauty, so let's just go with sleeping ugly."

The insult and constant screaming managed to wake up Oscar as he raised himself from the table to see Jade Rose sitting on a chair with his feet up with a mug of coffee in his hands. "What do you want, clown?" the Unofficial Sin of Wrath groaned.

"Really? Clown? How original," the assassin retorted sarcastically, unamused by the nickname that many gave him because of the jester mask.

"F*ck off," Oscar groaned as he got off the table.

Genocide wasn't wearing his armor. Instead, he was wearing a black tank top with brown cargo pants. Around his neck was a chain that held a big, red crystal shaped in a circle that was framed in metal that was covered in runes. As for Jade Rose, he was still wearing his uniform, minus the hat and trench coat.

Looking around, Oscar noticed the absence of someone. "Where's Dark Heart?" he asked.

"He's at the bay. Said he has something to work on," the assassin replied before bringing the mug where his lips are supposed to be… and taking a long sip from it.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath looked in confusion as the jester masked man kept drinking through his mask which didn't have a mouth-hole. "How are you doing that?" Oscar asked.

Jade Rose stopped drinking and answered, "I have no idea," sounding equally confused.

Oscar decided to not worry about what just happened and asked another question, "Where do I get some food around here?"

"Aiden showed me a storage room that has some food," Jade Rose stood up from his seat with his mug still in his hands. "I can show you where it is before we go see him and ask what he has in store of us today."

The two of them walk out of the lab and into the hallway. They headed towards a hallway in the left instead of going to the hanger. Reaching a metallic pair doors beside each other, Jade Rose pushed a button on the left door, causing it to slide open.

The room inside was a small one, almost the size of a janitor closet. It had a couple of large tanks that were labeled 'water', and shelves that were filled out with ingredients for cooking which were all inside ration bags. The room itself was a little cold, probably to keep the stuff inside from going bad.

Genocide couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. This room looked like it belonged to military emergency rations, especially with the way that things were stored. He wondered how Dark Heart got the ingredients in the first place.

"The other door is a small kitchen, so make yourself something," the assassin said before asking, "You do know how to make something without burning the place, right?" not wanting to be blamed for leaving Genocide alone.

Oscar couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes. I know how to make my own food," he replied as he walked into the room and took a few eggs, some bacon, and a little water in a cup.

Walking towards the other door, Genocide opened it to find a room that was the same size as the last one, only filled with cooking utilities. Spoons, knives, frying pans, a stove, and a coffee machine, which explains where Jade Rose got his coffee. There was also a small table with a couple of chairs for dining. Again, this looked like a military base to him.

He simply shrugged it off for now and went to make him something. After a few minutes of cooking, Oscar managed to make himself some eggs and bacon with a simple glass of water.

Beginning his breakfast on the small table, the Unofficial Sin of Wrath noticed that the assassin has taken the other seat on the other side of the table, sipping his mug through his mask again.

Oscar had fought demons, so he'd be lying if he said that this is the first time he saw the laws of physics being broken. "Hey, do you know what this place is?" Genocide asked, hoping to pass time.

"Dark Heart's base, obviously," Jade Rose replied with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean, clown," Oscar glared at the assassin. "I mean, what is this place specifically? And how do you think Dark Heart got it?"

Jade Rose shrugged his shoulders while taking another sip from his drink. "Probably some abandoned secret military base," he replied, also noticing the military structure of the place. "There's plenty of those around with how many people trying to copy Captain America," he added.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath just shrugged his shoulders, thinking that the assassin might be right. Honestly, with how many people failed to copy the Super-Soldier formula, Oscar can't help but wonder why people try anymore.

After the Demon slayer finished his breakfast and the jester masked man finished his drink, they both left with the latter leading them towards the hanger, where Dark Heart is supposed to be.

When they entered the hanger, they saw the Winged Phantom working on one of the vehicles that were covered in cloth. A part of the cover was raised with Aiden being under it on his back. The sound of pieces being moved, added, and screwed in can be faintly heard by them.

Jade Rose looked at Genocide over his shoulder and put a finger where his lips are supposed to be. Oscar raised an eyebrow as the assassin started walking slowly towards Dark Heart, not making a sound.

The jester masked man had reached the Winged Phantom, and just as he silently took a deep breath, Aiden spoke. "Don't even think about it."

Jade Rose couldn't help but groan, his shoulders falling as Genocide smirked at his failed attempt at surprising Dark Heart. "How did you know?" the assassin asked.

Aiden pulled himself out from under the cloth. He was wearing his suit minus the cape and helmet. "Paradox is far more subtle in how she shows up and disappears," the Winged Phantom said standing up.

"Speaking of, where is that creepy cat lady?" Genocide asked as he walked towards the two. "I figured she would be here to bother the hell out of you."

"She already did that, but left literally before you two got here," Aiden replied, remembering how the cat-eared woman kept bugging him with questions she undoubtedly had the answers for but just wanted to bother him. "Now enough of that, we got work to do."

The Winged Phantom started walking out of the hanger and towards the lab with his two partners following behind him. He walked into the lab before activating one of the computers.

"So, what will we be doing? Gathering more information?" Oscar asked as the medallion around his neck glowed before he was covered in his armor. That medallion was actually the core of Genocide's armor, and he uses it to store all his stuff, even the armor.

"No, we'll be going to New York for a mission," Aiden replied as he started typing on his computer.

"A mission? In New York?" Jade Rose was quite confused on why they would go to a mission in a time like this, and in New York no less.

"Lex Luther and Wilson Fisk are meeting up at the Empire State building for some 'business'," Aiden replied as he showed them a newspaper that had a picture of two bald men, one larger than the other, shaking hands.

"And what does their business has to do with our situation?" Oscar asked not seeing why this was brought up.

"For the past few weeks, Luther and Fisk have been working together on something that has been covered from all public eyes," Aiden replied as he typed on the computer, making it show a file. "They have been delivering something from across the world while marking it as harmless merchandise. However, this 'merchandise' has been traveling throughout the world to New York. They haven't been moving merchandise, they've been waiting for something to be delivered to them. "

"So, you think that whatever they've been waiting for has something to do with what's happening to us?" Jade Rose concluded.

It wasn't hard to believe. Wilson Fisk is the biggest crime boss in New York. No one dares to mess with his territory. And, as for Lex Luther, he once literally created a league of supervillains called the Legion of Doom.

"Not likely," Aiden said catching them by surprise. "While Luther was involved in world endangering events, he never got involved with the Avengers since that would get S.H.I.E.L.D involved, too. And, even with all his money, Luther wouldn't be able to clear his name if he got on S.H.I.E.L.D's bad side. As for Fisk, he never got involved with anything about the world, he only cares about his business."

"Then why should we care if it isn't our business?" Genocide asked, confused that Aiden brought this up despite not having anything with their situation.

"Whatever they have, it's dangerous enough for them to take every precaution to make sure it is not noticed," Aiden replied as he went towards a table that had his helmet and cape. "I'm not willing to let something like that in their hands, even if the world is after me. Join me only if you like. Otherwise, don't leave here until I come back," he said before putting on his helmet and attaching his cape to his shoulders.

His two partners simply looked at him as he walked out of the lab and headed towards the hanger before they looked at each other. "Well, I have nothing better to do. Do you?" Jade Rose asked.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath just shrugged his shoulders. The assassin grabbed his hat and coat from another table before they both went to follow the Winged Phantom, who had just reached the plane.

When they walked into the cockpit, Paradox was sitting on the passenger seat. "Can I drive? Can I drive? Can I drive?" she requested childishly.

"**No,**" Aiden shut her down as he took the driver's seat.

Her ears flattened on her head with a disappointed look. "Awe, why not?" she asked.

"**I trust you with my jet as much as I trust Genocide with it.**" Dark Heart replied as he activated the engines.

"What the f*ck?!" Oscar yelled, feeling rather insulted that the Winged Phantom basically said he doesn't trust him at all.

"**Would you trust yourself with any flying vehicle?**" Aiden asked looking at the Demon slayer, who simply looked out the window as they exited the mountain, unwilling to answer.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath might take good care of his weapons, and he might not do so bad with a ground vehicle. However, he wasn't deluded with the idea that things would be fine if he got his hands on the steering wheel of a flying vehicle.

Jade Rose couldn't help but chuckle at Genocide before looking at Paradox. "Sorry to ask this, but why do you exactly keep bothering Dark Heart?" he asked.

"Because he's fun!" Paradox yelled before glaring at the Winged Phantom. "But now he's being a total jerk by not letting me drive," she whined childishly.

Aiden activated the thrusters, making the jet shoot forward. "**I just don't want to find my jet at the bottom of the sea,**" he replied.

"I would never sink your jet!" Paradox yelled in defense before grinning playfully. "Crash it on a mountain, maybe, but not sink it. That's just barbaric," she added making Dark Heart groan. "Speaking of, are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Paradox started repeating that question over and over again.

Aiden looked at one of the buttons on the controls. It was the ejection button connected to the seat Paradox was in. He was very, VERY, tempted to just push it. However, he knew that she would somehow come back inside the jet, so he decided to save himself replacing the seat and hit full speed hoping to get this trip over with.

* * *

The jet safely made it to New York without any disturbance thanks to its cloaking system. The only bad thing about the trip was Paradox constantly annoying Dark Heart. Honestly, Aiden believed that if his brain enhancements didn't drive him to insanity, then Paradox would.

Landing on top of an abandoned building, Jade Rose, Genocide, and Dark Heart all exited the jet. "**Alright, the meeting is happening within two hours. We should go to the Empire state building**," Aiden instructed.

The jester masked assassin looked back at the jet as its door closed. "Are you sure that you should leave Paradox on her own?" he might not know the cat-eared woman like the Winged Phantom does, but he can tell that she should always be supervised.

"**She's not even there anymore,**" Aiden's statement caused them some confusion, but they decided to listen to him.

"What about the local heroes?" Genocide asked as they walked towards the edge of the building. "Aren't they going to be looking for us?"

"**They won't be looking for us specifically, but any criminal activity. So we should avoid attention**," Dark Heart said before jumping over the edge towards the alleyway near the building.

While falling, Aiden activated his wings causing him to start slowing down before gently landing without a noise. "Nice landing," Paradox suddenly appeared leaning on the brick wall that was in front of him. "You almost looked like an angel falling from heaven."

Whatever Dark Heart was going to say was cut off by Genocide landing beside him with a small quake. Aiden flinched and started looking around, hoping that no one heard the Demon slayer.

After making sure that they haven't been spotted, the Winged Phantom glared at the Sin of Wrath. "**Avoiding attention also includes not doing what you just did,"** he groaned.

The Unofficial Sin of Wrath simply shrugged his shoulders. "Please," he scoffed with a chuckle. "This is New York. With how many villains attack, I don't think anyone would notice."

"Still though," Genocide almost pulled out his shotgun as Jade Rose suddenly appeared behind him. "That's no reason for acting like a brute."

"How did you get here?" Oscar asked, knowing that the assassin didn't jump like he did.

Jade Rose simply shrugged his shoulders. "I have my ways," he chuckled ominously, which earned a growl from the Demon slayer. "So, how are we moving without getting noticed?"

As a response, Dark Heart turned his head downwards, and the others followed his line of sight to see a sewer hatch. "You can't be serious," Genocide said, knowing what the Winged Phantom was thinking.

In response, Aiden simply knelt down and removed the hatch, causing the horrible odor of the sewers to spread around the area. "Oh, glad I have my own ways of moving around," Paradox chuckled as she walked away. "Bye," she waved over her shoulder before vanishing in a rainbow hue.

"Lucky b*tch," Genocide mumbled before he looked back at the sewer hole, just as Dark Heart jumped in. The Unofficial Sin of Wrath sighed before looking at Jade Rose. "Well, let's go," he said before jumping in himself.

The jester masked man sighed heavily. "I just HAD to wear my nice shoes today," he complained before jumping in.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Bruce, the guy is a total killjoy," Tony Stark's voice said.

"Really?" Bruce Wayne asked.

Bruce was currently in his Limousin, talking to Iron Man through a screen that was coming out of the ceiling of the car. Bruce was coming back from a meeting at Wayne Enterprises, and on his way back, he received a call from Tony.

"Which one are you talking about again?" Bruce asked as he looked at the screen, which only showed Tony's face, implying that he was wearing his armor.

"Batman," Tony sighed with a look of annoyance. "Seriously, you're from Gotham, don't you know how to deal with him?"

Bruce couldn't stop himself from smiling as he crossed his arms. "Not really. I mean, other than the commissioner, he doesn't really talk to anyone from what I hear," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Then you obviously never met him," Ironman replied as he seemed to be looking over a few files inside his armor. "He seriously needs to get laid. He has a stick so far up his ass that I can almost see it whenever he opens his mouth."

"Not everyone knows how to party like us, Tony," Bruce commented.

Tony scoffed with a smirk. "Obviously. Have you seen my last Christmas party?"

"How can I not?" Bruce asked, remembering the party that was all over the news… and was followed by a villain attack against Ironman. "Anyway, I have to go. Say hi to Pepper for me."

"Will do, and say hi to Alfred for me," Tony replied before the screen turned black, with the call being cut off.

The window to the driver opened. "It seems that master Stark has quite the lovely opinion of the Dark Knight," Alfred Pennyworth said from the driver seat, looking at Bruce from the mirror.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at his butler's words. Between all the people that he knew, Alfred was probably one of the very few that can make him give an honest laugh, even if it's a small one.

Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne were actually pretty close friends. Both being rich orphans who lost their parents at a young age and having their parents' company being put on their shoulders.

At first, they didn't get along so well. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't friends either. That was mainly because Stark Tech used to make weapons before Tony became Ironman. When he started cleaning up his act, he and Bruce started getting along well.

Gaining a serious look, Bruce pushed a couple of buttons on the armrest near his seat. The screen lit up again before it showed 'sound only' after a few moments. "Speak of the devil. I was just talking about you with a friend, Batsy," Tony's voice came through the other end.

"Stark, we need to talk," Bruce started, now using his Batman voice. This time, he was using an encrypted line to contact Ironman.

"You never call for anything else," Tony sighed from the other side of the line. "So, what is it?"

"Lex Luther and Wilson Fisk are having a meeting about some mysterious merchandise that they've been traveling through the world. They'll be meeting at the Empire State building. Whatever they have, I doubt its anything good," Bruce explained as his limo entered Wayne manor.

"Let me guess, you want me to look into it since it's in the Avengers' territory," Tony asked rhetorically. "That's going to be a problem. You see, me and the rest of the Avengers are sort of busy dealing with some kind of Magical evil puppets with Dr. Strange. So, none of us are available," Bruce frowned deeply at that. "But, don't worry, I have that covered."

"You are not sending in Spider-Man, not alone at least," the Dark Knight immediately said, knowing what Ironman was probably thinking.

Batman has already tracked the Spider powered hero and saw his work. Even Bruce had to admit, Spider-Man had the potential to be a great hero, despite what J. Jonah Jamison says. However, he was still inexperienced in Batman's eyes.

"Actually, I was going to see if Reed and the Fantastic Four are available," Tony replied before an explosion was heard on the other side. "Oh great, one of the puppets has a rocket launcher," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I'll just get Reed to look into it. Talk to you later, Batsy," and with that, the call ended.

Bruce couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He hated that nickname. Mainly because the first one to use it was the Joker, and that man was not a good first experience at anything, nickname or otherwise.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, there's not much action in this chapter, but that's mainly because it's a build-up for the next one.**

**Second, I'm sure you all expected Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne to be friends.**

**And lastly, as you can see, Dark Heart has some secret projects going on, which will be uncovered soon enough.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


End file.
